Forever Condemned
by Rena5
Summary: Darien is a prestegious detective in NY. He falls head-over-heels in love with her, but will her hidden past and secrets put an end to their happiness? find out! this is an unraveling plot it has many twists and turns and things to uncover, remember R/R!
1. prologue

Notes: Hi everyone! Well this is my first fic. I hope you will like my work so far. I would like to thank my partner-in-crime Isis. OK well enjoy!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own SAILORMOON.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have no choice, I have no choice, I have no choice. She mentally repeated that to herself closing her eyes momentarily as the stranger led her into the apartment building. This would soon be over he would pay her and she could get the hell out of there.  
  
" Are you OK?" he asked removing his tie.  
  
" Yes it's just the wine we had for dinner. It made me light headed that's all" she lied as she put on one of her fake smiles. God she hated him for making her do this. " Why don't I meet you in the bedroom while you check your messages" she offered.  
  
" Sure its right down the hall to your right," he said. " Don't start without me," he teased smiling with anticipation in his eyes  
  
As she walked down the hall she started telling herself that she could stop this. She could just run out the door right now. She could find another way to live. But as she reached the bedroom door she realized that it was hopeless. She could never escape what she had been obligated into.  
  
She sat on the bed and started unbuckling the clasp on her high- heeled shoes. As the stranger entered the room she shook her head slightly as if to ward off her thoughts. She realized that he was giving her an odd look. It was probably because she'd looked so depressed all evening. She had to put on her act before he realized that something was wrong.  
  
" What's the matter, aren't you aren't having a good time?" she asked seductively teasing him. She was now propped up on her elbows legs open. Her golden hair spilled on the bed beside her.  
  
He was walking toward her very slow light blue eyes never leaving hers. Can you walk any slower? She thought frustrated at his slow pace. She wanted to get it over and done with.  
  
She started unzipping the back of her dress and slid the straps down her shoulders so that now her breasts were bare. This quickened his pace. He was unbuckling the belt that held his pants up. Once that item was removed the rest came off with it.  
  
He climbed on top of her and started planting kisses on her neck and collarbone working his way down to her breasts. It took all her strength for her not to gag. He then slipped off the rest of the dress from her body. He positioned her petite figure carefully under his and lowered himself fully.  
  
I have no choice; I have no choice She started repeating those same words over and over in her head. As an unnoticed tear rolled down her cheek and on to the bed spread. She hated the idea of hurting another human being. And he was someone who didn't deserve what was coming next.  
  
As that thought ran through her mind one more unnoticed tear ran down her face as she started what was soon to result in painful screaming. 


	2. chpt 1

Notes: well here is chapter one! I hope you guys will enjoy it I really tried my best! So I would like to thank my cousin Isis she's my partner-in- crime! LOL=P well I'm not going to keep you guys from the story so.bye for now  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SAILORMOON or any of the other characters they are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Therefore don't sue me! =P  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Darien awoke with a start. The bed sheets stuck to his sweat soaked body like a second skin. It had been that same dream. The same screaming, the same agonizing feeling and the same surrounding darkness that came afterwards. He'd had this dream countless times during the past year but it had never been as strong as this one. The ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts. He peeled the sheets off his body and trudged over to the drawer where the phone sat. " Hello?" his husky voice asked the person on the other line. " Hey Dare the boss wants you to get your ass over here right now. He says that they've found another victim." Rei's voice urgently informed Darien. " I'll be right over," Darien replied sleepily. Darien was about to hang up when he heard Rei's voice yet again. " Oh and we want the usual for breakfast," she said humorously as she hung up not waiting for Darien's reply. " Never fails," he murmured chuckling slightly as he hung up the phone. He headed toward the bathroom for his morning routine. He shaved, brushed his teeth, and gelled his hair before heading to the closet. He chose a pair of blue jeans and a white buttoned down shirt. After getting dressed he stuck his keys and wallet in his pocket and clipped his cell phone on the hem of his jeans. As he headed out the door and into the parking lot he felt a strange sensation run through him but he shook it off as soon as he entered his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked into the café holding up his badge in defense of everyone he was going ahead of. There was this one blonde who looked at him as if in disbelief. Did he have something in his teeth? He would have inspected the blonde a moment longer if it had not been for the persisting question of the person behind the counter. " What'll you have sir?" the man behind the counter asked him. " Ugh yea I'll have two double mocha lattes, three coffee colatas, one cappuccino extra foam, and six breakfast meals chocolate glazed donuts with 3 and jelly filled with the other three," he ordered chuckling a bit. Everyone behind him started groaning when they heard his lengthy order. " Hey I'm on breakfast duty today," he said defensively shrugging his shoulders. They started chuckling at his comment and returned to their original conversation. He relocated the blonde, who was sitting at a table in a corner with a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He realized she had stopped looking at him and was now focused on the book in her hand that he noticed was upside-down. He couldn't see much of her because of the fact that she was making sure that the book was completely covering her face. He did notice the odd hairstyle she wore. He thought they resembled that of bunny ears. She stood up and started packing away papers and other books. She looked at him quickly and then turned to pick up her bag. " Order up! That'll be forty bucks," yelled the man behind the counter holding up his order. " Thanks. Here you go," Darien thanked the man and handed him the amount of money needed to cover the bill. As he headed toward the door he saw that the blonde was having trouble opening the door do to all the books she was carrying. He walked up and swiftly opened the door for her. " Thank you," she said thankfully as she walked out the door. He walked out with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her heart stopped. Was he an illusion or was he real? Could she really be staring at her prince? He looked as suave as he always had. His jet-black hair gelled back in a sleek style. His muscular silhouette as tall and handsome as ever. " So I noticed you were looking at me in an odd way. Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked humorously. He received a light chuckle from her. " I'm sorry its just that I didn't except you to become.I mean you don't seem like the FBI type to me," she hesitated. " Really? Well why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She started walking down the sidewalk with him by her side. She looked at him as if to inspect him. " Well for one thing you don't exactly look like a member of the FBI," she explained. " Your too good looking to be" as she said this she walked a little ahead of him. She couldn't believe she was flirting! Then again that always came natural when she was around him. She looked over her shoulder in a flirtatious motion. He couldn't keep the shock from his face. She had just met him and she already seemed conformable in his presence. She saw this and laughed lightly. " Relax I don't bite" she said. It took all her will power for her not to embrace him in a passionate kiss. It was her prince. He was real. She felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes but blinked so it wasn't noticeable. " I.I have to go.I have some.some.errands to attend to.umm. nice meeting you," she stuttered as she raced down the sidewalk. " Wait I don't even.know your name," he shouted, as the last words became a whisper. He couldn't understand the sensation he received from being in her presence. He shook the thought away as he realized he had food to deliver. He walked up to his car. As he opened the door he felt a ping, the type of ping that feels as if someone's watching you. He looked around a moment then entered his car and drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was so short!! Well. what did you think?! Please E-mail me with any comments, concerns, questions, compliments and especially.criticism. Please rate me if you would like but I really want to know how good I'm doing so far. Trust me I wont take it offensively. Like I said this is my first fic and I would like your opinion because I am writing this for all you SM addicts!!! So just e- mail me at: Ssmoon6300@aol.com OK well stay tuned for the next chapter!!! 


	3. chpt 2

Hi again! Well here is chapter two! I know you are probably confused right now. The first chapters will really leave you scratching your head. I do this on purpose because I'm evil! Muahaha! Just kidding=P! I do this to benefit the story. O.K. well let me shut up so you can start reading!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON. NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL UNFORTUNATLEY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Where have you been?" he asked in a hushed tone. " Prince Damion has been looking all over for you," he said in a worried tone. " I know I came as fast as I could, it's not so easy teleporting from one planet to the other you know" she seethed through her teeth. " He wants you in his office now! He says it's urgent." He informed her in a harsh voice. " Serenity if you-we ever want to be free we must lead no suspicions of our actions," he said in a softer voice. " I know, I know but is it my fault that he's as jealous as he is egotistical?" she asked humorously. She received a chuckle from him. " And you are in such a good mood why?" he asked still chuckling from her previous humor. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes. He saw a joy in them that he hadn't seen in her in a long time. " Meet me at our regular meeting place in an hour. I have extraordinary news!" she said almost jumping up in excitement. She couldn't help the joy that seemed to consume her. " You go on now I'll meet you later," he commanded with a smile on his face. As she started walking throughout the eerie hallways of the colossal mansion built under the exterior of the moon she wondered what is it he wanted now. She always got out of the duty of being his 'girl toy' so what did he want with her? She walked up the short flight of stairs necessary to enter the huge office built for his convenience. She entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her. A chill ran up and down her spine as if to warn her of an up coming out burst. Obviously her instincts were right for what came next was a thunder of a voice. " Were the Hell have you been? I've been searching all over the place! Your next 'date' was supposedly an hour ago! You passed up valuable energy!" his voice was a boom of energy echoing through the solid walls of the mansion. She seemed not to be affected by the anger and frustration in his tone. She walked up to the chair across from his desk and gracefully sat down and crossed her legs. Her facial expression was calm and emotionless. He seemed even angrier because of the fact that his state of anger no longer affected her. " Damion I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to live like a whore!" she now stood and hid her face from view as a million emotions filled her eyes. She had learned long ago never to show her weakness to him for he would take advantage of it. " You're my most valuable source for stealing energy and I wont let you off the hook you have worked for me a thousand years and I have no intention on firing you anytime soon!" he said this humorously but with force. " Then I quit! I'm sick of being someone that you can toy around with!" she yelled infuriated by his bad humor. He approached her in a masterful manner. He forcefully tilted her chin up and kissed her savagely as if to hurt her. She held back her tears of disgust and pain. " I won't let you quit, not after you betrayed everything you ever loved for me," he mumbled while invading her mouth. With that statement she fiercely pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Tears filled hers as she took a couple of steps backward. " Your nothing but an egotistical bastard!" she yelled as she ran out the door tears slipping down her cheeks. " Don't I know it!" he yelled after her.  
  
She was running as fast as she could. Why did he always bring up her past mistakes? She hated him, she hated what she did, and last of all she hated herself. She hated herself for giving into his cruel ways. She stopped to catch her breath at the entrance door. She leaned her back onto a podium and lifted her head to the sky as she cried hysterically. She had loved her mother so much, she did what she did so that her mom wouldn't have to suffer for her mistakes. As she thought of her past she looked up at the earth with its brilliant colors of blue and green. Someday she would be happy, someday she would be free. Someday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" What do you mean no trace of evidence!" Darien voice boomed from Rei's office. Everyone seemed to have heard his over reaction to the news. " There is always evidence. There is no possible way that there isn't even a foot print in the area!" he shouted in a lower tone this time. " Dare I understand your disappointment but we checked long and hard. On our second scavenge for evidence we even brought Amy with us. There is not a single unusual aspect in the room." she said sipping her coffee colata noisily. Darien was now pacing the room nervously. Rei and him had just been put on this case as a promotion. If they didn't get a lead soon the boss would most likely have them transferred back to their little cubicle on the first floor. " You took a forensic scientist on your second scavenge and still nothing? This is no human!" he said shocked now that everything was sinking in. " What can I say who ever they are they must be real clean freaks. Maybe I should hire them to do some work in my apartment," Rei's mocking suggestion infuriated him even more. He approached Rie's desk and looked at her as if he was going to strangle her. Of all the years that Rei's know Darien she's never seen him this worried or scared before. This must really mean a lot to him. " Look Dare my ass is on the line too, but hysterics aren't going to get us anywhere so we might as well make light of the situation before it drives you mad," Rei explained sympathetically. She was right. Crying over spilled milk wasn't going to get the milk back in the cup. God how he hated it when she was right, but then again it kept him in line. Now that his head was clear he asked the question that seemed to be at the tip of his tongue the whole time. " Well was he seen with anyone out of the ordinary that day?" he asked much calmer and less alert than before. He now sat as if to keep his nerves steady. He never knew how much his job meant till now. " All the suspects on our list have been interrogated and they all passed. They all had backed-up alibi's," she confirmed taking out her recording of the interrogations that her and Lita had done. " Was anyone seen going into his apartment?" he asked hopefully praying that someone had seen something. " Well yea but it was dark and the old woman confirmed that she was unable to describe the person. So the only way to know who was in that apartment with him we would have to question the victim, which is in critical condition at the hospital and will most likely be in there for months on end," she concluded taking a bite from her donut. " Yea and by the time we can get our hands on him his memory will be gone just like all the others," he concluded to a fuller extent. " Well Dare there's nothing we can do this person is obviously masterful at what he or she does," she logically coaxed. He was trying to think how this person could manage to leave men to the point of death on their beds and then disappear without a trace. " Well I have to get going the boss wants to see me," he said gloomily. " Good luck," she said through a bite of her croissant. Today was a day from hell. How could so much go so wrong in so little time? There was even more to come. Darien just prayed that he would get through the day alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Are you sure it was him?" he asked in a somewhat shocked tone. She jumped over some left over rubbish of the old palace. As she did memories flooded her mind. She remembered the days when this area used to be a gigantic garden and she would come out her and play with Luna and Artimis and where her and Mars would have their daily tongue-lashings. " Rena are you OK?" his voice was gentle and worried. She shook the memories from her head and whipped the newborn tears that had started underneath her eyes. She looked down to the floor and then at the face of the man standing in front of her. " Yes I'm positive. He hasn't change a bit, except for his hair. Now it's short," she informed. " It will be easier to defeat Damion now that we found the prince and the scouts," he said a bit excited. " I can finally be reunited with my angel." " I said I found the prince not the scouts, but most likely the scouts are in close relations with Endy," she corrected. She looked at a non-existing point on the horizon. " Damion must never find out about Endymion or any of the others. I won't lose them again," she said as the wind blew her long golden pigtails from her face. " Rena I'll protect them and you with my life. I betray my prince once and I don't plan on doing it again," he informed her as he disappeared into wind. She trusted him very much but for some odd reason she was in doubt. Damion never cared for earth or its inhabitant so there was no need to worry. He wouldn't go probing on earth unless it was for a special assignment. So why did she feel so uneasy? As she turned she disappeared into the howling wind. No one must find out. No one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I don't know why you guys talked me into this. I had a day from hell and your taking me out dancing," he shouted over the chaos of the dance floor. " Chill out. You need to get your mind off your work for once and what better way to do it then to go out dancing," Mina shouted her reply as she took the girls and headed towards a crowd of men. Women in whom he wasn't the slightest bit interested in surrounded him, he was developing a migraine and he had tons of paperwork to do. He exited the dance floor leaving a crowd of women whining and left the club. He exited through the back door and started walking through the alley. As he headed towards the sidewalk he heard a deafening scream from behind him. He wasn't expecting what he saw. A young woman was pinned to the ground by an obviously drunken man and was being harshly treated. He ran to her rescue gun in hand. He approached the man yanked him off her and pushed him towards the opposite wall where he stumbled and fell. The young lady coward near the wall as Darien fought the man in her defense. The man seemed to get the picture and ran as fast as he could away from the alley. The young woman seemed to be in a daze as he approached her. He lifted her to her feet and shook her a bit as if to wake her up from her daydream. She took one look at him and started screaming. She twisted and turned until he let her go. She went hysterical and started crying. She started screaming the words "not again, not again" and fell to her knees. He started approaching her cautiously and she stood up and started backing away from him. He pounced and grabbed her from her waist. He was afraid that in this condition she could be inflicted more damage. She started going insane and started hitting him with the palm of her hand and screaming. Just then she fainted in his arms from the heat of it all. He carried her to his car and drove her to his apartment where he would nurse her back to sanity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.how did I do? Remember questions, comments, criticism anything don't be afraid to notify me at Ssmoon6300@aol.com Well stay tuned for chapter 3. 


	4. chpt 3

Hi everyone! Well here's chapter three! I haven't been receiving much feedback or reviews! Are you all getting lazy or what? I need to know how this story is doing so far and you all aren't telling me! Oh yea and this is where the rated R part comes in. Well anyway I'll let you get to the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: if I owned Sailormoon I would be married to the most gorgeous man alive and I'm not so obviously I don't own SM.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt something cool on her temples and forehead as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She tried to sit but noticed that she didn't have the strength or energy to lift her self up. She now focused her vision to her surroundings. She spotted a desk with a computer, traditional white curtains and a tall dresser with a small mirror. " Are you feeling better?" asked a soothing male voice beside her. She turned her head and for the first time noticed that she wasn't alone. A man with back hair was staring at her with concern. He now removed the wet cloth that he was holding to her forehead and helped her to sit up somewhat. " Where am I?" she asked drowsily putting her hand on her head to stop the room from spinning. " Here drink some of this. It'll keep your head from exploding," he directed. " You mean it hasn't already?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm as she drank from the cup brought up to her lips. He left the room momentarily. As he reentered the room she noticed that her wrists were sore and bruised. She hadn't intended for the trap to go that far. She examined them for a while then looked back up at the man. " Endy.I mean what happened to me?" she asked as if she knew nothing of the events of last night. " Well you were being. you were being molested, I came and saved you, you took one look at me went hysterical and fainted from the exhaustion of it all," he explained briefly. " Oh," was all she could say. She moved a golden strand of hair from her forehead. "Actually I was trying to scare you off, I guess it got the best of me," she explained looking at him through half-opened eyelids. She just then realized what she had said and put her hand to her mouth. " Why were you trying to." " Is there any food around here I'm starved?" she asked avoiding the question. She lifted herself off the bed and swung her legs over the side. He giggled and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. " First off lets get a bit acquainted," he suggested. " I'm Darien Shields," he said reaching out his hand. " I'm Serena, nice to meet you Darien," she said excepting his hand. " Is there a last name with that?" he asked. " No," she replied simply. She wasn't about to tell him her title as Princess Serenity de lunar Neo-queen serenity heir to the throne of the moon. He examined her for a while before moving on to the next subject. " Well.we can go out to eat just change your shirt. I don't think its appropriate in the daylight," he said humorously. " Well unless my bra qualifies as suitable I don't." before she could finish her sarcastic remark he threw her a shirt. She took it got off the bed and walked over to the door on her right. " You might want to try the bathroom instead of the closet next time," he suggested exiting the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So your saying that you think the person who's doing this is not human," she clarified sipping her Coca-Cola. " Well.no that would be silly I'm just saying that its extraordinary how every time this happens there's no evidence," he explained whipping his mouth with his napkin. He signaled the waitress to ring-up the check and continued the conversation. " What if." she paused looking down at her hands. " What? What if what?" he asked persistently. " It's strange but.what if.what if this person.the one doing all this is.is being obligated to do it?" she asked hesitantly. She was now fiddling with a ring she wore. " No one could possibly be obligated in any way to do to these men what this person has done. In my opinion you do something because you think you're obligated to not necessarily because you are," he now handed the waitress the money and they both stood from the booth and exited the small I-hop. " You know sometimes things are more complicated than they seem," she said walking beside him on the side walk " Well its 11:35 what do you say we." before he could finish his suggestion he heard a shriek from beside him. " 11:35! Shit! I have to go.I'm .I'm late for something.bye," she yelled over her shoulder as she took off running. " Wait! You left." he started yelling after her but noticed that it was of no help, she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck she cursed mentally to herself as she entered the dimly lit under-ground coffee hut. She hated having to do this in the morning. Wearing a black wig and green contacts was not her idea of fun on a Saturday. She searched for the man that matched the description Damion had given her. As she spotted him she saw that he was looking down at his watch impatiently. He was about to stand up and leave when she appeared beside him. " Leaving so soon? But you haven't gotten your moneys worth," she said seductively in his ear. She now moved around him in a sensual gesture and sat down in the chair across from his. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. The person who had taught her right from wrong and who had, aside from her mother, always been there for her was now paying for pleasure. It took all her strength for her not to collapse on the floor. " You're late. But forgiven," he said glancing at her from head to toe. " Why.would a.handsome man like.like yourself need.to.to pay for.a good fuck?" she asked hesitantly in shock. She tried to act as normal as possible, but found it difficult to sustain normality when her brother was standing right in front of her paying her to blow him. " I want something crazy and wild for a change" he explained shortly. He now sat beside her. His hand found her thigh and moved upward towards her womanhood. As soon as he did he felt aroused and disgusted at the same time. Serena too felt nauseous and shook up. She couldn't fuck her brother and she couldn't let another one slip up. What would she do? " Oh by the way my name is Smith. Andrew Smith."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So you saved her from being raped?" asked Mina in shock and admiration. She was now leaning on the table with the rest of the girls. " Yea," he concluded. " Wow" the girls all said in awe. They now looked at the driver's license set before them. " Wow she's beautiful," said Amy as she examined the picture. " I'm on my way to her apartment to return her purse," he said taking the ID from Amy. " Have you seen her before?" asked Lita curiously. " Just once at a coffee shop but that's it. Why?" he asked. " It's going to sound ridiculous but I have a feeling of daja vu just looking at her picture," she said with a somewhat mysterious voice. The girls looked up at Lita and nodded. The room grew silent and still. The only sounds that could be heard were the breathing of the people in the room. Darien was the first to break the silence. " Well I have to go return the purse so if you will excuse me," he excused himself as he walked out the door. As Darien left the girls fell silent. Rei looked at the girls in worry. " You can all feel it cant you?" she asked the girls quietly. They all nodded their heads in agreement. " I don't know what this is but I know it isn't good," Lita said with a far away look in her eyes. One by one the girls exited the room leaving nothing but the dead silence behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena entered Damion's office in time to see all the generals lined up by the wall. She entered the room cautiously afraid of what was happening. " Ah.princess nice of you to join us," came Damion's icy reply. He now stood from his chair and walked over to the center of the room about 7 feet from were she was standing. " It seems Serenity that you are not the only one to defy me," as he said this he looked straight at the generals mainly Nephrite. Nephrite stood his ground. His facial features were hard and collected but she knew that on the inside he was trembling with fear. Serena knew what was coming and she started mentally panicking. Oh god, oh god was all she could think. Her train of thought was interrupted by Damion's order. " You three exit immediately." That only left her and Nephrite present in the room along with Damion. Damion was now walking over to Nephrite in a demanding stride. She knew that stride all too well. It was the stride he used when he was on the verge of lust. Oh god he wasn't going to. " On your knees!" he ordered Nephrite as he started unbuckling his pants. " No! Don't!" she screamed in agony. " I have collected enough energy for both of us. Please let him be!" she pleaded as tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheek non-stop. She now fell to her knees head bowed down. " It is not a matter of energy it is a matter of respect. And the others have had a taste of me lets not leave Nephrite out," he said humorously taking out his aroused manhood. " You're such an insolent demon!" she yelled accusingly at Damion. She now looked at him with total and complete hatred. " For that you shall watch every minute of it," he ordered. He plunged his arousal into Nephrites resisting mouth. He jerked his head back and started moaning wildly. Nephrite's eyes were shut as tight as they possibly could but Serena noticed the tears slipping from his eyes. She too was crying hysterically and begging Damion to stop, but he wouldn't. He was like the devil he would stop at nothing to destroy you. She heard one last barbaric moan and then her own hysterical crying. " Now leave before I decide to whip you," he yelled. Nephrite was now gagging and tears were rolling down his face as he ran out of the office. Serena now felt disgusted and shattered she started whipping away the tears from her face and stood up. She gave Damion a look that could freeze hell and ran out in peruse of Nephrite. He was a beast. A monster. When the time comes she will personally enjoy destroying him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He knocked once. No answer. He knocked twice. No answer. He kicked the door and it opened. He heard voices coming from inside the master bedroom. He was afraid of entering without permission but couldn't help the erg that overcame him. He pushed the door aside and found a man with long wavy brown hair sitting on the bed with Serena by his side. Serena was crying and was repeating the words I'm sorry, I'm sorry over and over again. " Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as he knocked on the door slightly. Two heads looked his way. Serena quickly whipped her tears away and walked over to Darien. She pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind her. She led him to the living room and motioned him to sit down. " I'm sorry I didn't expect your visit," she said sniffling a bit. " Yea well you left in such a hurry this morning that you left your purse at my place," he explained. He handed her the purse and she took it gratefully. " Thanks I was looking for it," she said still a little shook up. " So who is that in your room?" he asked with a hint of possessiveness in his tone. Why would he be jealous? She's only the most beautiful human being that he's ever laid eyes on but that still doesn't give him the right to feel possessive over her. " Who nick? He's just an old friend we.we discovered some bad news about one of our friends that's why we were.having an episode in there," she explained cautious at what she said. " Well I also came by to ask you if.well if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight since both the times we met you were in such a rush?" he asked a bit nervously. She chuckled a bit at his nervousness. " Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Shields?" she asked humorously. " Well.yea sort of" he said as he ran his fingers through his thick raven hair locks. " I'd love to go to dinner with you.but I have to be back home by eleven. Is that OK?" she asked. She now smiled widely. It was a nice change from the angst in her facial features not too long ago. " Sure, great pick you up at eight. Great now I'm rhyming," he said standing up from the couch. Serena giggled and accompanied him to the door. " Until tonight," he said as he walked down the stairs to his car. " Until tonight" she whispered to herself as the wind blew her golden locks onto her face. She watched her prince enter his convertible and drive off. How could she have lived so long without her beloved protector of earth? Oh that's right she's immortal. As that thought ran through her mind she entered the comfort of her apartment. One day she would live a normal and happy life. But until then she would be imprisoned in a life of shame and misery. She just hoped that it wouldn't get the best of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.am I taking it in the right direction? I know there are still some stuff that need to be cleared up but I'll get to that in the next chapter I promise. Any questions comments, criticisms then REVIEW or give me some kind of FEEDBACK.  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to Mackenzie and neoqueen for leaving a REVIEW they actually kept me going.  
  
I'm not going to continue if you guys don't tell me how I'm doing because there's no point in it. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! OK well stay tuned for the next chapter. (Notice how I emphasize the word REVIEW a lot. This is because you should REVIEW my story. I would REVIEW yours.) I think you get the picture =P. 


	5. chpt 4

Hey all! Well heres chapter 4! This one took a bit longer than the rest because my computer had a small difficulty but now its fixed. Well I see that some of you are saying that things still need to be cleared up. Ok well I know it's a bit confusing but it will all fit together at the end if not sooner promise. Well let me shut up so you can read!  
  
DISCLAIMER: if I owned sailormoon I would be rich, married with a doctor husband and a daughter named rini. I think you catch my drift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Coming!" Darien shouted over the pounding of the door. He took off his spectacles and headed towards the door. He swiftly opened the door and laughed at was presented before him. " Drew? What happened to you?" Darien asked trying not to let his laughter get the best of him.  
  
Andrew's face was screwed into an evil scowl. His hair was a ruffled mess and there seemed to be a huge bulge in his pants! Before Darien could comment on his appearance Andrew gave him a look of pure anger and desperateness. Andrew entered and fell face first onto Darien's couch.  
  
" Ugh dude are you OK?" Darien asked unable to keep his hysterical laughter to himself any longer. He now pulled up a chair from his small two- chaired table, set it beside the couch and plopped down. Andrew lifted his head from the couch in a slow movement.  
  
" I have been trying to get my dick sucked for the past two hours! I hired this escort service girl for a day of fun and she decides not to screw me!" he said agitated by the remembrance of the event. He now lifted himself and sat properly on the couch.  
  
" Oh so that's what that is" Darien said making a gesture towards his pants. He now was on a full throttle-laughing spree. Andrew just looked as if he were going to die if he didn't get laid soon.  
  
Andrew couldn't understand why she had neglected him the way she had. He was a handsome man-right? His dirty blonde hair, clear green eyes and sparkling teeth had never let him down before. Except this one time in Las Vegas when he was accidentally walking with gum in his hair but that's a different story.  
  
Darien had departed to the kitchen while he just sat there staring at the wall. He returned with two Advils and a mug of black coffee. He handed them to his life long friend and he excepted them gladly.  
  
" Was she pretty?" Darien asked trying to lighten the conversation. He now only had is mind on one woman but hey he had to cheer up his pal. Andrew looked at him in excitement and set down the mug.  
  
" She was gorgeous! She had this shoulder length black hair and these crystal clear green eyes and a body that could kill!" he explained with a far away look in his eyes. He emphasized his description with movements of his hands. He now grabbed his loins in attempt to keep them from exploding. " Would you mind if I took a cold shower?" he asked in total desperation.  
  
" You really need to get decently laid dude," Darien concluded as he rose from his chair and headed towards his room. He was now smiling a bit trying to conjure up what Andrew's face might have looked like while he was being neglected. He then came back out handed Andrew a towel and a magazine.  
  
" Thanks man you're the best, but what's the magazine for?" he asked suspiciously staring at the magazine that lay before him. He started flipping through it quickly and regretted the moment he did. He was now in need of a serious blowjob.  
  
" You need something to ease the pain" Darien teased walking back towards the kitchen where all his paper work was. He looks at Andrew's face and notices the joy in it. Andrew now runs into the bathroom and locks the door quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Girls I'm a little worried about Darien," stated Rei. She was walking down 5th avenue looking at the store windows for something decent for next weeks office party.  
  
For some strange reason she had been thinking a lot about him lately. Ever since that night at the club all he talks about is Serena this, Serena that. ' How dare she come and take him from me? Wait a minute where did that come from?' She couldn't possibly have a crush on Darien could she? Her thoughts were interrupted by Mina's swan remark.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with him, he's just got a case of the love bug." Mina was now looking up at the sky hearts in her eyes. Her sense of direction was lost and she abruptly slammed into an unknown person. She swooned backwards, luckily a pair of strong muscular arms steadied her before she was inflicted any damage.  
  
" I'm so sorry I wasn't really paying attention," she explained as she backed away from the man. She noticed he wasn't looking at her but at her fellow companion Lita. Lita was staring at the man as well.  
  
" It's quite all right I too lost my sense of direction," he replied still examining Lita. Lita was now forced to say something or lose the chance with this extraordinary looking man.  
  
" May I ask for your name?" Lita asked in her most sophisticated and quite intriguing tone of voice. She was now staring into this mans light blue eyes yet despite their color she could sense an era of mystery behind them. He moved his way towards Lita took her hand and kissed it gently sending chills up her spine and for some reason a sense of daja vu. She could just imagine this mans naked body around her own.  
  
" Nicholas or more formally Nick. May I ask what you go by?" he asked in a sultry voice. Lita was now blushing furiously.  
  
" I happen to go by Lita. Now that we are formally introduced I pray that you allow my attempt to bid you to a lunch? Dinner perhaps?" she asked trying to sound as intelligent and as adultish as she could.  
  
The two other girls were trying to quiet their laughter but weren't doing a very good job. They had never heard Lita talk like a wanna be Shakespeare. And it tends to amuse them.  
  
" My phone number madam," he said handing her a slip of paper with numbers and letters on it. Lita took it gracefully as the man known as Nick departed from their presence. His long curly brown hair waving in the wind.  
  
" I know someone else who's got a case of the love bug," Mina said with a giggle as she nudged Lita in the ribs to wake her up. The girls now started walking down the street once more.  
  
" Yea Lita I've never heard you talk like a Shakespeare wanna be before," teased Rei. At this comment Lita awoke from her daydream.  
  
" Its called acting sophisticated!" she exclaimed at Rei drawing many stares of insanity. " Sorry," she apologized as she walked a little faster then the rest of the girls.  
  
The girls continued their dress hunting with more enthusiasm than before. Anyone who laid eyes upon them would think them a bunch of high- spirited teens shopping for a pair of jeans rather then adults shopping for a cocktail dress. And in a sense they would be right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dress went up to mid-thigh and consisted of the color light pink. It was tight at the bust and loosened a bit at the stomach and legs. It had a low cut "V" shaped neckline that also helped to draw attention to her bust. It hugged her body and complimented her every curves. She wore white high heels, she carried a white Guess purse, and chose a nice white scarf to go with her ensemble.  
  
Her make-up consisted of light white and beige eyeshadow and a glossy pink-tinted lip-gloss. She had not need of blush for all the excitement had already bestowed upon her a rosy complexion.  
  
Her hair was turned into a bun atop her head with a couple of tendrils coming down before her face and neck. Pearls adorned her ears, neck and wrist in a classical appearance.  
  
She looked radiant.  
  
She nearly ran towards the door in an attempt at opening it but it turns out that Nephrite had beaten her to it. Standing in the door was a raven-hared man with black pants and a formal black buttoned-down shirt.  
  
She nearly fainted from the sight before her. God he was gorgeous. Nephrite planted a kiss on her cheek and escorted her out the door.  
  
Darien nearly collapsed from the knockout standing in front of him. His cool exterior was slowly crumbling to ashes and so was his good-boy act. He couldn't help but wonder how she would feel against his bare flesh. Mouth to mouth, breaths mingling in shallow intakes. He quickly diminished the thought not wanting to end up like poor Andrew all though by the bulk in his pants he was already half way there.  
  
" You look magnificent," his smooth and seductive voice complimented looking at her from head to toe in a sweeping motion. Being captured in his intent gaze made her hot. She decided to break the mutual emotion that seemed to become them.  
  
" Shall we depart?" she asked in her most innocent and yet enticing tone of voice. She started taking a few steps towards the stairs that led down to the parking lot. As she stopped she looked behind her shoulder in that sexy way she does and descended down the stairs to await him by his vehicle.  
  
If this wasn't torture he didn't know what was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" It seems as if my brother has been reincarnated too soon for my liking," his harsh remark made the three wince a bit. The sight of her in such a state was enough to drive him mad.  
  
He stood in an ungraceful manner and walked towards the orb of light in attempt to destroy it. When he stopped. He turned on his heels and faced the three devoted and mesmerized army of three. An evil smirk lined his mouth.  
  
" If I can't have the original I shall simply enforce a substitute," he said menacingly looking at the three men who lined the wall.  
  
" You," he pointed at a short blonde-headed man " you've been the best fuck out of the three, the rest exit immediately."  
  
He headed towards his desk as the man followed. He kneeled down head bowed waiting for orders.  
  
And they came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her mouth consumed a portion of chocolate cake in a bewitching gesture that made him ache for her. All throughout dinner he had been conjuring up fantasies of her mouth covering his in an erotic desire. Why was she tantalizing him so? He kept shifting in his seat trying to lower his lustful state but was having no luck.  
  
" Would you like to try some? Its really very good," she said in a sultry tone which worsened his state of lust. He couldn't neglect her offer.  
  
He craned his neck and took in his mouth the piece of cake she had been holding out for him. He saw how she shifted a little at the sensual moment.  
  
She knew how seductive she had acted but for some reason she couldn't get rid of those habits. Being a whore for so long insures bad traits. She wanted to be the innocent princess he had fallen in love with and yet she couldn't resurface her. That innocent princess had been encased in what little pureness was left inside her.  
  
She now felt dirty and deceitful for her actions towards Darien. She needed to get away before her emotions got the best of her. But Darien wouldn't want her to leave and she could not come up with one good excuse. She was just going to have to wing it.  
  
" Listen I really have to go. Its already_umm_9:30?" she said looking at her watch, not sounding too convincing. She was upset with how early it was and afraid of what an idiot she must have sounded like.  
  
" You said you had to be home before 11:00 isn't it way too early? What do you say we go by the beach and take a walk or something to pass the time?" he asked in a disappointed yet smooth voice. He handed the waiter the money nessesary to cover the bill and the tip.  
  
As they walked out of the restaurant Darien sensed staring eyes. He looked around quickly but found nothing out of the ordinary. Serena now looked around as well with a curiouss look on her face. She had a sense of who it was but was too scared to think it. They quickly stopped afraid that they looked paranoid. They entered Darien's sleek red Vet and drove off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Sir I think we might have something here," shouted a man over his shoulder. The man in charge of the night shift moved swiftly towards the voice.  
  
" What is it?" asked the chief curiously bending down next to his fellow officer. The officer pulled out a small pair of tweezers and clipped something with them. The man in charge smiled a bit as he looked at the item.  
  
" Get Darien on the phone ASAP," shouted the head officer to anyone listening. He examined the bed spread and the article being held by the tweezers.  
  
" Well at least now we have some kind of foundation," he whispered to himself as he deposited the items in a plastic bag and headed out the door of the small hotel room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sand felt cool between her toes as she walked down towards the water with Darien by her side. Back then on the Moon there were no beaches but huge waterfalls, lagoons and rivers. Even so she always craved the ocean water for some strange reason.  
  
She had been hypnotized by the ocean and its movements the moment she had disobediently stepped foot on Earth.. From the Moon the ocean just looked like a splotch of blue. On Earth it was an endless word of mystery and beauty.  
  
This is where she first met Prince Endymion of Earth soon to be king of Earth. Although it was not noticable at that time she soon learned that he was of the noblist of heritage. She could still remember the words spoken to each other on their first meeting.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~ " What may I do for you?" he asked as he approached the figure hiden by a cloak of the finest silk. As he drew nearer he noticed that the hidden body looked too fragile for it to be that of a man.  
  
The figure turned to conclude his suspicions. A delicate hand reached up and removed the hood to show a magnificent looking creature. She was blessed with azure colored eyes and silvery-blonde hair put up in two buns streamers of hair extending from each. He was flabergast by her beauty.  
  
" I am just admiring one of earths glorious temptations. The ocean," she seemed to drown in the depth of his smoky blue eyes. His sholder length ebony hair was as capturing as his eyes blowing in the wind.  
  
It was astonishing for her to see a man with such dark hair. On the Moon the men and woman were usually light in hair and eye color.  
  
" And I milady am admiring one of the universes most tempting creatures," he flattered as he took her hand and lightly placed a kiss on it. He was a charmer even in those times.  
  
" I my good sir am Serenity," she introduced herself " You are?". At the mention of her name his eyes became three times their normal size. She was princess Serenity? No it could not be. She was the daughter of his fathers rival? To think that the most radiant of all creatures was forbiden. And yet she didn't have to be.  
  
" My lady I am none other than Endymion," he said a hint of shock in his tone. No this was not possible. Prince Endymion? Of all the men on earth he had to be prince of Earth. The son of her mothers rival? And yet he didn't have to be.  
  
"It seems we are both born enemies," she whispered looking down at the ground. She had felt something special between them. She was no aphrodite but she did have the power to sense a connection.  
  
" And yet we seem to get along just fine," he had said walking up to her to stand at her side.  
  
They had walked along the shores for hours talking about everything and yet nothing at all. She had enjoyed herself greatly but she soon learned that everything has a price. ~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
" Serena are you alright?" asked Darien with concern. He noticed she had a glazed look in her eye and that her eyes were starting to shimmer. He stopped walking.  
  
" Yea its just some sand that got in my eye," she lied whipping away her newborn tears. He noticed she was shivering and decided that this was enough excitement.  
  
" Serena lets go to my place. I can make us some coffee and we can just sit around and talk. The truth is I love it when your near and going back to my appartment alone is something I would greatly regret," he said tantalizingly taking his hands in hers. She was about to choke on tears but quickly and unnoticably blinked them away.  
  
" I love your presence too and I'd gladly go anywhere with you," she replyed honestly. She saw something spark in his facial features. Excitement? Relief? Or something else?  
  
They walked back to Darien's Corvet in silence. She couldn't get enough of him. She loved him. She just wanted him to hold her and never let her go. Her stomach felt as if it were hollow her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She needed him and yet she couldn't have him. She wouldn't hurt him. Again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok well what did you think? I know it didn't clear up everything but if it did then I wouldn't have a lot of chapters. If you have any questions, comments, critisism, ideas anything just review or e-mail me. anything you wish me to clear up? Review. Ok well till next time. p.s. the reason theres yet again boy on boy its because I wanted to emphasise what a sick, perverted, desperate person damion is. ( and I wanted you to see how hypnotised these generals really are!LOL!) plus he's in a big lonley mansion all alone with guys what do you expect?! 


	6. chpt 5

Hey all you fans out there! Did you miss me? Obviously not because of the fact that I am not getting many REVIEWS! But that's okay it's the satisfaction of writing this story that counts. So I really don't have anything more to say except "On with the story"  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know I really get tired of writing/typing this obviously if this is a FANFICTION I don't see any reason for the original writer of SM to write any. (Notice the FAN in FANFICTION) but if it pleases you readers out there I do NOT own Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He reached over to his glove compartment and took out the cellular phone that was noisily ringing. He gave Serena a look that said to keep quiet.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Dare. Listen you'll never believe this but the criminal slipped up! We got our selves a clue!"  
  
" Really!? God that's great!"  
  
" Listen we need you to get down here. Chief wants you to take a look for yourself see if we missed anything."  
  
" Sure! I'll be there in 15 minutes okay?"  
  
Darien hung up his cellular and looked over at Serena excitement written all over his face.  
  
" It was one of the deputies. They just found another guy. But this time they actually found clues!" he looked at her and noticed the look of horror on her face. What was she so upset about?  
  
" Rena? You okay?" he took a quick glance at the rode then back at her.  
  
" Oh.yea.I.I'm okay. Listen you can just drop me off at my apartment," she stuttered a bit.  
  
" Sure Serena whatever you want," he said as he fixed his gaze back on the rode.  
  
They rode in silence the rest of the way to Serena's apartment. Darien could sense that Serena was a bit tense but he figured it was because of the earlier events. He probably moved in too fast. That thought ran through his head as he drove up to the apartment building.  
  
Serena was glad that she was home. She felt a bit sick and really needed to lie down. She was half way out the car when a hand gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her back into the car.  
  
" Serena if I scared you back on the beach.I'm sorry. I didn't really intend to say what I did it just sorta slipped out. If I'm moving too fast please let me know," he said sincerely looking at Serena. His thumb was now caressing her wrist in an intimate gesture.  
  
Serena took her wrist from him in a gentle manner and looked up at him. Her face started inching forward towards Darien. Soon their faces were centimeters apart, lips barely touching, breaths mingling in deep intakes of oxygen. Their minds were racing their hearts pounding loudly. Darien couldn't hold back any longer and filled in the gap between them causing both of them to drown in a pleasurable sensation. At first it was a small caress, lips just brushing together, this then resulted into a deep and passionate kiss, which didn't do much to satisfy them. Serena's hands came behind Darien's neck urging him to go further. Darien's hands started roaming her sides then her full breasts causing Serena to give a small moan of pleasure. Darien's mouth descended down to her neck and then collarbone. Just then Serena realized what was happening and pulled Darien away from her.  
  
"Listen Darien.I really have to go," she said as she got out of the car quickly. Darien rolled down the window as Serena came around to his side of the car.  
  
" Serena I'm sorry I." Darien was out of words. How could you tell a woman you just met that you want her in your bed?  
  
" Serena how's about we have lunch with my friends tomorrow? They really want to meet you," Darien asked looking up at Serena's face. It was the only casual excuse he could come up with to see her tomorrow.  
  
" I'd love too. You can come pick me up whenever you want I plan to be here all day tomorrow," She said, her head bent down.  
  
" Okay I'll be here around 11:30 12:00," he replied as she started walking toward the stairs. Darien watched as she climbed up the stairs and disappeared into her apartment before driving off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She leaned her back on the closed door and tried to breathe. God this couldn't be happening to her. First she learns that she slips up and then she practically made love in a car with Darien. Not that she didn't want to god knows she wants that more than anything but the idea of sleeping with other men and then Darien was repulsive. She now felt sick and quickly ran to the bathroom.  
  
" Rena is that you? Are you okay?" asked Nephrite persistently knocking on the bathroom door. He heard gagging noises and fiercely kicked at the door till the lock gave in.  
  
There on the floor was Serena. Her hair was out of the earlier bun and now cascaded down in tangled tendrils. Her eyeliner was runny and her dress was wrinkled with both straps off her shoulders exposing her white strapless bra. She was huddled over the toilet crying as she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. Nephrite immediately went to kneel by her side to try and comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and started rocking back and forth.  
  
" Shh there, there its all right. Its okay," he said placing his cheek on the top of her head. He hated seeing her like this. He loved her; she was like the sister he never came to have.  
  
" Nephrite.I.I cant keep.living like.like.this," she whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks non-stop. She now leaned deeper into Nephrites embrace. He kissed the top of her head and kept rocking her back and forth.  
  
" Rena what happened? What made you so upset? Was it Endymion?" Nephrite asked gently but in a demanding manner.  
  
" No! God no! It was me. Well he received a call.and they told him.that I had slipped up so.so he came to bring me home. Well he thought.he was moving too fast so.so he apologized and I was just.just mesmerized by him and I.I kissed him and.and.and I felt dirty.and deceitful.and.and I just want to die!" she cried trying to explain to Nephrite her situation. He was now running his hands up and down her shoulders in a soothing notion.  
  
Her hysterical crying became faint animal sounds as she huddled on the floor, Nephrite by her side. She lifted her head off his chest to look up into his worrisome blue eyes. She admired Nephrite greatly for always being there for the people he loved.  
  
" Nephrite? Thanks.thanks so much for being here for me," she whispered as her eyes slowly closed and her earlier tension slowly dissipated.  
  
Nephrite lifted her from off the floor and carried her to her bed. He slipped off her dress and pulled the covers up to her chest. He turned off the light and left the door ajar so that the air would circulate around the small apartment. Nephrite then departed to the guest room where he slept.  
  
He had been laying down for about half and hour when he decided that he would take a stroll to calm his nerves. So he exited the quiet apartment and started walking and walking until he was completely lost in thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was in a beautiful garden with rose bushes and vines all around. He was dressed in black and silver attire with embroidered armor. He swiftly turned a corner and encountered a petite figure.  
  
" There you are my little minx," was what came out of his mouth. The petite figure was giggling as he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.  
  
" It seems that I have been caught yet again," said the petite figure. Her voice was like that of a bell. For some reason the image of her face was blocked and he could only see a faint image of it.  
  
" What are you doing here? You know that communications with the Moon and the Earth at this time are forbidden," he asked placing his forehead with hers.  
  
" It has always been forbidden and I came here to see his royal heinous. But I may leave if you wish your majesty?" she teased as she played with a tendril of his long black curly hair. There was a sigh as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
" Serenity did anyone see you teleport? Does anyone suspect anything?" he asked urgently. He pulled her back and looked into her face, which to him was blurry.  
  
" Endymion you must calm yourself. No one suspects anything and no one saw me teleport," said the petite figure known as Serenity. She sounded a bit distressed by apparently his persisting questions.  
  
" Serenity pardon my inquiries but the Earth and the Moon are in quarrel and being associated with me is a great risk to you and your title," Endymion apologized drawing her into his embrace.  
  
" I am fully aware of that my prince but you mean more to me than anything," she said touching his jaw gently.  
  
" Serenity you must go now the generals are coming," he said urgently. He gave her a loving kiss before she fled away into the shadows.  
Darien stirred a bit as he awoke. He wasn't breaking out into a cold sweat or feeling depressed, he was feeling curious. What a strange and unique dream. What was odd is that he could remember the dream in exact detail.  
  
Darien looked to his left and saw that it was 6:00 a.m. Even when he had a pleasant dream he still woke up early. He always blamed it on the nightmares he had but now he realized it was him. Speaking of nightmares he hadn't had one for 3 days, a new record. He headed towards the bathroom to take a nice hot bath before heading off to work.  
  
He turned on the water to scolding hot and poured in some bath salts. He then stepped into the bath slowly adjusting to the temperature.  
  
As he closed his eyes he replayed the dream in his head. It was familiar and yet unfamiliar. After replaying it over and over in his mind he decided to ask Amy when he got to work. She majored in this type of psychological stuff.  
  
His mind shifted to the events of last night after he dropped off Serena. He had gone to the crime scene to give it a second glance before departing to the office to take a look at the evidence found earlier. As he entered his partner Rei was immediately by his side giving him the 411. On the way they encountered Lita and all three went to the forensic office to see what Amy had discovered. Amy read off her findings and gave Darien a look at the evidence. There was a bedspread with a small bloodstain and then there was a pink scrunchy with a few selected hairs on it. Amy had no use of the items at the moment because of the fact that they didn't have a prime suspect. But that would soon change. Now they actually had something to go by.  
  
Amy's readings found that the blood type was O negative and that the scrunchy contained both real and unreal hair. The natural hair was blonde and the fake wig hair was an auburn color. But again they had no use for it yet so they left to their homes to get a good night's rest.  
  
One eye shot open and Darien looked around the bathroom curiously. He had heard a noise coming from inside his apartment and was now very alert. He stood up from the tub slowly careful not to make too much noise. He reached for the towel but instead grabbed a handful of air. Shit! He thought. He had forgotten his towel and his cloths in his room. He looked around frantically for something to cover him but saw nothing.  
  
Fuck it! He thought as he stepped out of the tub and on to the plush carpet. He slowly opened the bathroom door and peered out. He saw nothing but felt someone's presence. He crept out slowly and walked to where he thought the noise came from. He heard it again this time louder. Darien now grabbed the nearest thing to him, which turned out to be a pen, and headed toward the living room.  
  
He heard the noise again much louder and heard footsteps along with it. This was it he took a deep breath and with one hand holding the pen like a knife jumped out from the narrow hall and jumped in front of his assailant.  
  
There was screaming as he encountered Rei with a shocked expression. He now felt curious and enraged all at the same time.  
  
" Rei!? What are you doing in my apartment!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The fact that he was totally naked was forgotten.  
  
Rei hissed in a deep breath as she saw Darien. Sure she was surprised and scared at first but now she felt.hot. She had never seen Darien in this state of undress before and the fact that she had a major thing for him didn't help the situation. She was now wringing her hands trying very hard not pounce on him and ravish him. When she finally found her voice she answered his question.  
  
" Well.I came by to take you to breakfast.and I was going to knock but for some reason I tested the knob. It was unlocked so I thought maybe there was something wrong so I came in here searching for you," she explained trying not to look below his hips.  
  
" You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were a robber or something. I could have hurt you," he said still holding his pen in place. Rei tried not to laugh at the sight he made.  
  
" I don't think you could have done much damage with that," she said pointing to the pen. Darien looked at the pen and dropped it blushing a little.  
  
For some reason Darien suddenly felt cold and that's when it hit him, he was naked. He suddenly blushed a dark shade of red and tried to cover him self as much as possible before running off to his bedroom.  
  
Rei took that time to finally start breathing again. He was so gorgeous and manly. His wet torso so lean and his thighs so tight and his erection so tempting. She wondered what it would feel like to taste it and to have it inside her. Her mind was wandering and she started feeling wet in places and started flushing a bit.  
  
Darien now came out with a pair of khaki's and a black shirt. Even when he was dressed he made her heart race. Rei took a deep breath and stood up from the sofa she had sat in.  
  
" Well do you want to go get breakfast now?" she asked a bit nervous. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Darien took one look at her and went to go get his coat from his coat rack. It was getting a bit chilly outside. Summer was turning in to Fall and heat was turning into wind and humidity.  
  
" Can't I have to finish up the paper work for the Stetson file before noon. And I have to look up some things for our 'Eidolon' case before the bosses surprise party tonight," he stated as he went to the counter to pick up his cell phone and keys.  
  
" The Stetson's can wait an hour plus why does it have to be done before noon? And what are you talking about when you say the 'Eidolon' case?" Rei asked a bit confused and frustrated that he wouldn't go to breakfast with her. It would be like an undercover date.  
  
" We have a date with Serena for lunch at noon, it cant wait an hour because I have stacks of the paper work, and the 'Eidolon' case is the recent case we are working on," he answered shortly.  
  
" Wait a minute WE have a date with Serena?" Rei asked anger rising.  
  
" Yeah she wants to meet you guys now I have to go lock up before you leave," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
" What the fuck is so special about Serena!" she yelled to herself as she threw herself on the couch. Why couldn't he notice her? Because she didn't have blonde hair and fake boobs? Couldn't he see the way she looked at him or the way she made secret passes toward him? Was he that blind?  
  
Actually she had been blind herself. It was Mina who opened her eyes. Ever since then she's been going crazy trying to grab Darien's attention. It was all Serena's fault if she wouldn't have come along she and Darien would have had a chance. Now he's tagging along with a blonde bimbo who's probably been around the block more than once. As her anger reached an unbearable height she ran out and slammed the door behind her. It never even occurred to her that she had left the door unlocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KILLER PEN RUN! LOL! I had to add some humor after all the suffering Serena's been doing. Yea, yea I know what you're thinking 'poor Rei' having a gorgeous man so close yet so far away. You're probably also thinking 'poor Serena' well.I had to make someone suffer throughout the story other than Rei. But anyway I want know what you think so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. for all you Damion fans out there I'm sorry I just couldn't fit him in this chappy but he should come out soon. P.S.S. by the way 'Eidolon' means phantom (since Serena never or rarely leaves clues behind she is referred to as a ghost/phantom). If any of you out there have read the Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allen Poe then you know what I'm referring to. (Great poet all though his poems are very melancholy) 


	7. chpt 6

Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy! It's the last weeks of school that the teachers decide to steep you with homework! I hope you will forgive me(! Anyway this chappy is going to get real good towards the end its actually leading somewhere! Oh and its about 15 pages long so don't read it if you don't have the time (just warning you) okay lets see. oh yea I'm so (add ten times more so's than there where on top) sorry Mackenzie for making you wait! I'm a bad friend! Oh yea and thanks for keeping me going! You where the one who pushed me! Oh and for the reviewer Nakahito okay to answer that review.not all chapters have action in it some have to deal with the characters and their emotions and their traits so that during the story you know what kind of person it is that your reading about and what their going through. Anyway I'm gonna stop now cause this is getting real long!  
  
THE DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailormoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena awoke to the voice of Sheryl Crow. Her eyesight was a bit blurry and she had a tremendous headache. She shifted a bit but decided not to get out of bed. The lyrics of the song echoed through her mind as the events of last night ran through her head.  
  
'If it makes you happy  
  
It can't be that bad  
  
If it makes you happy  
  
Then why the hell are you so sad'  
  
" Yea.why the hell am I so sad?" she said as she swung her feet over the bed. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly. There was a soft knock on the door and a head with long brown hair poked its way in.  
  
" Hey sleepy head.you feeling any better?" he said with a bright smile plastered on his perfectly structured face.  
  
" If it makes you happy, it cant be that bad, if it makes you happy, why the hell are you so sad?" she sang at the top of her lungs turning up the radio in the process.  
  
" I guess that answers my question.come on I got breakfast ready in the kitchen," he said gesturing his head towards the kitchen and walking away.  
  
" All right I'm starved! What did ya make?" she asked giddy as a schoolgirl. She plopped down on the stool and put her elbows on the counter.  
  
" Well there's bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and fruit with whipped cream," he said as he handed her a huge plate with many assorted things stacked on top of one another. He handed her some milk a fork and syrup and she was off.  
  
She smothered her food with syrup picked up the forked and started gnawing away at her food. Her face held a bright smile as some syrup landed on her cheek.  
  
" Gee Nephrite you can read me like a book!" she exclaimed in between a bite of her crunchy deep fried bacon.  
  
Nephrite was laughing as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. He leaned on the counter across from Serena and just stared at her as she ate.  
  
" What?" she asked in annoyance finishing up her eggs and heading towards the pancakes. She took a gulp of ice cold milk and kept eating.  
  
" Serena are you sure your okay.you really had a-" he was stopped short by the clatter of her fork on the counter.  
  
" Listen Nephrite I don't want to talk about it.I was confused and afraid." she stopped eating and talking and she started fidgeting with her hands.  
  
Nephrite could tell that the event still bothered her but he didn't push the subject any further. He picked up her almost empty plate and headed off to put it in the sink. He came back and sat next to Serena. An occurred silence fell between them and Serena decided to leave.  
  
" I'm.I'm gonna go take a shower," she said as she got up from the counter and left to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Darien looked up to see a slender figure with glasses propped on the bridge of her nose and a white lab coat worn over a blue sweater work her way in. She closed the door quietly behind her and went to sit on one of the chairs across from Darien.  
  
" Hey Dare.what can I d for you?" asked the woman in a soft tone of voice.  
  
" Hey Ames I was wondering if I could talk to you about a dream I had last night," answered Darien shifting all his paper work from one side of his desk to the other.  
  
" You brought me here to talk about a dream? I should kill you!" asked Amy in disbelief.  
  
" Well.yea.but it was a special dream. I wanted to know what it meant and I know back in college that you sort of studied this kind psychological stuff," he elaborated.  
  
" Fine I'm on my morning break anyway.tell me what you find so fascinating about this dream of yours," demanded Amy crossing her legs and trying to make herself comfortable on the hunk of wood Darien called a chair.  
  
" Well I know that dreams are stored in you sub-conscience and that your not really suppose to remember the dream in itself.just fragments of it. Well in this dream I could remember every single detail. Its as if it were real.not a dream," explained Darien.  
  
" In that you are correct. Dreams only come in fragments after you have awakened. It is very unusual for you to remember the full content of which the dream consisted of. What kind of details do you remember from your dream?" asked Amy a bit curious now than before.  
  
" I remember the dream so well that I could tell you that I was in moonlit garden there were roses and jasmines and many other types of flowers around. I was wearing silver embroidered armor, I had a sword adjusted to my left hip and its handle consisted of a structure that looked like earth and it was made of emeralds and sapphires," stated Darien propping his legs up on his desk.  
  
" I personally think that is too much detail to remember from a dream but is there anything that would lead me to suspect that it wasn't in fact a dream?" asked Amy.  
  
" I remember so much detail that I remembered that there was a small cut on my middle finger on my right hand," stated Darien. He was saving that for the climax.  
  
" My what detail. This was certainly not a dream.a memory perhaps," stated Amy.  
  
" Amy I was dressed in armor and me and this woman were talking about the earth and the moon being at war. I honestly don't think this happened anytime in the past," he said sarcastically.  
  
" Perhaps not but I can assure you that it was not a dream.now if we are done can I please go back to work?" asked Amy a little irate.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes as Amy stood from her chair and walked over to the door.  
  
" Oh and by the way we have a lunch date with Serena...would you please notify Lita and Mina to meet me at the front at 11:30?" asked Darien looking back down at his paper work. Now it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
" Darien? What would you do without me?" she asked as she walked out of his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damion turned the doorknob and walked into the small apartment. He was dressed in modern clothing so that he would blend in with these tacky earth people.  
  
He missed the days when men would dress in armor and woman in long flowing gowns. Back then it would be scandalous for a woman to be seen in pants or in short skirts. That's why he forbade Serenity to wear anything but gowns in his presence.  
  
Serena he thought. His Serena with her long golden locks of hair and her sparkling aqua eyes. She was the reason he was in this dreadful apartment in the first place.  
  
He took a look around the apartment and cringed in disgust. Papers were scattered everywhere, coffee cups pilled on top of the sink. Back then his brother used to have class. Time changes everything. He snorted as he started walking around the apartment.  
  
He would wait for Endymion to arrive and he would have a little talk with him. He knew that Serena was secretly seeing Endymion behind his back. He had been spying on them through his crystal ball.  
  
He would have to show Endymion that no one takes what is his. And by the Gods Serena was his. He had been her first and would be her only one and not even the great Zeus would take her away. He walked over to the couch and swiftly sat down.  
  
" My dear Serenity you shall be mine and no one else's. I shall make sure of that," he said to himself as he sat back and awaited his brother's arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Serena! You've been in that bathroom for an hour! Are you okay?" shouted Nephrite as he put on his coat.  
  
Serena opened the door and a burst of steam came out. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was drenched as it fell to her lower back.  
  
" "What? Cant I take an hour long shower without you hounding me?" she bit back as she walked to her room.  
  
" Well I'm going out and I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to Endymion's office? And if you do hurry I gotta go," He asked searching for his keys.  
  
Serena's head popped its way out of the door. Funny how just by mentioning his name she goes crazy.  
  
" Sure! I'll be right there!" she yelled as she slammed the door. Nephrite heard shuffling and then a shattering. God he hoped it wasn't that very expensive crystal rose he bought her for her 1000th birthday.  
  
She came out in a flash ran to the counter picked up her purse and dragged Nephrite out the door.  
  
" Come on! I thought you said you were in a hurry?" she panted as she raced down the stairs.  
  
Nephrite quietly laughed as he walked down to the Steeda and walked into the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked into the building and all eyes were on her immediately. She heard some whistling as men passed her by and the woman looked at her in disgust. God she was only wearing a pair of white pants and pink halter- top and already men were swooning over her. She must still have a bit of royal air to her.  
  
She walked up to what looked like the main desk and asked for Darien.  
  
" He's on the fifth floor second room to the left," directed the clerk behind the desk.  
  
" Thanks" thanked Serena politely.  
  
She entered the elevator and rode it up to the 5th floor. She easily found Darien's office because he had a huge sign taped on his door that said 'Darien Shields the only working man in this building'. She lightly laughed at his joke and tapped on the door.  
  
" I'm busy go away!" he yelled as she opened the door.  
  
" Rei I thought I told you.Serena! What are you doing here I was just about to pick you up?" he asked lifting his head out of his paper work.  
  
" Nick had to go out on a date so I asked him to drop me off so you wouldn't have to drive all the way there," she explained closing the door behind her and approaching his desk. He was wearing small-framed glasses and a black long sleeve shirt. He looked gorgeous and Serena found herself staring.  
  
" I'm glad you came. This work was getting to me," he said as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
" It's almost twelve why don't you go to lunch a little early huh?" she said as she went behind his chair and started to massage his shoulders and neck.  
  
" What? Oh.yeah sure," he said closing his eyes.  
  
" Hey Dare I know you don't want me to disturb you but." Rei stopped short when she saw Darien and Serena.  
  
Serena looked up to see a woman with raven colored hair and violet eyes. She had a beautifully curved figure and an exotic look to her. It was she. It was Princess Rei.  
  
" Oh.hello.I'm Ser-"  
  
" Don't waist your breath Barbie I know who you are," scowled Rei walking up to Darien's desk and throwing some files on it.  
  
" I just came by to drop off some things the boss wanted you to take a look at. He also said we got a suspect on our 'Eidolon' case.but I can see you're busy with Barbie doll here so I'll leave you alone," she said slamming the door behind her.  
  
At this point Serena was fuming. Barbie doll? She hated being compared to dolls. That's what Damion used to refer to her as. His doll.  
  
She never remembered Princess Rei having such a coarse attitude. Sure the princess of Mars is known for her temper but not for her attitude.that was Venus's territory.  
  
" God I'm sorry Serena I don't know what's gotten into her.lately she's been acting really weird," apologized Darien as he stood from his chair.  
  
" Forget about it Darien lets go to lunch," said Serena as she dragged him out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".So then Daredevil over here decides to roller skate off the roof!" exclaimed Mina through a spoonful of ice cream.  
  
" You didn't?" asked a shocked yet impressed Serena.  
  
" I did! And it was the best 3 seconds of my life!" he exclaimed gulping down his coffee.  
  
Everyone started laughing. Serena had forgotten what it was like to have this much fun. She missed Princess Amy's logical thinking and Princess Mina's enthusiasm.  
  
" Serena we have to get together sometime.without the extra baggage," said Mina enthusiastically.  
  
" Extra baggage?" asked Darien outraged.  
  
" Actually Mina.I like extra baggage. It's where I keep all my most important things," said Serena.  
  
At Serena's answer both Amy and Mina gave a knowing smile. They fell in love with Serena the moment they set eyes on her and they were guessing Darien did too.  
  
" At least someone has the decency to defend me," he said looking at Amy.  
  
" I still can't believe Lita and Rei couldn't make it. Lita had some date with this guy named Nick and Rei said she'd rather die.what's up with that?" asked Amy.  
  
" Nick? That sly little devil! He's my best friend in the whole wide world!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool! Now do you have any other hunks that you can hook me and Ames up with?" laughed Mina.  
  
" And Rei," added Amy. Mina cleared her throat and looked down at the table.  
  
" She kinda already has her sights on someone," Said Mina rolling her eyes toward Darien. Amy's eyes went wide when she realized what Mina was trying to say.  
  
" Hey Rena you wanna go shopping for a dress with us? We are throwing the boss a surprise party at Café Paris tonight and I have nothing to wear," asked Mina practically begging her to come.  
  
" Yeah I'd love to come! When?" asked Serena excitedly.  
  
" Wait didn't you guys buy a dress just the other day?" asked Darien a bit confused.  
  
" That's a cocktail dress.tonight we have to wear a more casual party dress. Anyway we can go after I'm done examining the new evidence we have for our case," said Amy.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. Woman and dresses! Its like men and sex. Oh bad example he thought.  
  
" Anyway.about those guys, sure I'd love to hook you up with some. I know tons of." Serena stopped short when she sensed Darien's gaze.  
  
The girls started to laugh as Darien gave Serena a skeptical look.  
  
" Well girls if we wanna grab the good dresses I suggest we get a move on," said Amy interrupting the laughter.  
  
" What about your work?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm having way too much fun to go to work now!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Mina and Darien looked up at Amy in shock and wonder. No one has ever stood between Amy and her work. Even Greg her previous hunk of a boyfriend couldn't manage that. Serena must really be a miracle worker.  
  
" You guys go ahead I'll pay for lunch, it was my brilliant idea anyway," Darien offered getting up from the booth so that Serena could slide out.  
  
" All right then.we're off," yelled Mina excitedly dragging Amy and Serena out the door.  
  
" This is the last time I take these girls out to eat," muttered Darien as he took a look at the bill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Oh my god girls look at this dress!" yelled Mina unhooking it from the clothing rack. It was a dress that went to mid thigh and consisted of the color black.  
  
" Oh my god look at the price" yelped Mina once again as she discreetly put the dress back.  
  
" Girls I don't think we're ever going to find a dress before dark," said Amy shifting dresses back and forth on the rack.  
  
" You guys would be able to buy a dress if you hadn't spent a fortune on all this stuff!" insisted Serena trying to lift both of the girls' bags off the floor.  
  
" Its not our fault that there was a sale at Victoria's Secret," said Mina defending herself.  
  
" Yeah how was I suppose to know that the new series of Forensic Scientist for the Professional came out today?" asked Amy as she went to go stand next to Serena.  
  
" Okay this is New York we're not going to find a cheap dress for tonight.but maybe." Serena stopped short.  
  
" What? Maybe what?" asked Mina exasperated.  
  
" Give me the keys.we're going to my apartment."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien walked up the stairs and took out his keys. He was about to unlock the door when he realized it was left ajar. He lifted his coat took out his gun and positioned himself. He slowly opened the door and pointed the gun inside.  
  
" Ahh.Endymion, brother, how good to see you," said a smooth male voice. Darien turned to see a man with almost black chestnut colored hair and stormy blue eyes, sitting on his couch. His jaw dropped. The man on the couch looked almost identical to him give and take a few things.  
  
" Your surprised to see me brother?" asked Damion standing up from the couch.  
  
" Who the fuck are you?" gun still in firing position.  
  
" You don't remember me Endymion? It's me Damion. Well you sure as hell remember Serenity," stated Damion taking a few steps forward.  
  
Endymion? Serenity? Weren't those the names in his dream? But how could this man know that? And brother? What has this guy been smoking? Seeing the confusion in Darien's face Damion decided to be a little more blunt.  
  
" Well she hasn't gone by the name Serenity in a while, now she goes by the name Serena," cleared Damion.  
  
" What? What does Serena have to do with you breaking into my apartment?" asked Darien in confusion and anger.  
  
" Oh she is the very reason I am here. And by the way the door was unlocked so technically I wasn't breaking in," answered Damion.  
  
Darien would make sure to remember to kill Rei later. He had told her to lock the door! But right now he wanted to find out why the hell this man Damion was in his house and what Serena and his dream had to do with it. Damion took Darien's silence as a cue to keep talking.  
  
" Yes Serena.my whore. I can see why you keep falling for her. She's a great fuck buddy.but you wouldn't know would you?" asked Damion in arrogance.  
  
Darien's head was spinning. Furry and confusion mixed together to make an emotion greater than Darien himself. His grip tightened on the gun, knuckles turning white from the pressure.  
  
" That's none of your fucking business and how dare you insult Serena in such a way! I should rip you apart!" yelled Darien in outrage. Damion let out a low laugh.  
  
" I only state the truth.she's a slut. Oh and did she tell you that she was the cause of her friends and family's death? No she wouldn't would she?" asked Damion calmly stepping closer to Darien.  
  
" Get the fuck out of my apartment!" screamed Darien. He fired a bullet that missed Damion by a hair and ended up going straight through the wall.  
  
" For gods sake put down that blasted gun!" said Damion raising his voice. He was immortal to death he wasn't immortal to pain.  
  
" Get out!"  
  
" Fine, fine I just came by to tell you to stay the hell away from Serena.she's mine always has been always will be.got that?" asked Damion menacingly.  
  
" Just a minute ago you were saying that she was a whore and a killer," Darien stated wanting to fire another shot but this time he wouldn't miss on purpose even if the law says you can only fire when one has a weapon.  
  
" Even so she's my whore.just stay away from her and I won't have to hurt you," said Damion giving Darien a pat on the face.  
  
Darien shoved Damion away with his gun. Damion resisted the erg to kill him. His time would come soon and Damion would love to see him suffer.  
  
" Fuck you!" spat Darien.  
  
" Gladly.but I rather screw around with Serena."  
  
Damion now being satisfied with the damage he'd done started to walk out the door.  
  
" Good bye Endymion," called Damion as he left.  
  
" The name is Darien," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
After Darien was sure that he was gone he plopped down on the couch. He was developing a migraine from all this confusion. Actually confusion wasn't a good enough word to describe what he felt.  
  
Serena is serenity? Who is serenity? Serena.a killer? A whore? Endymion? Brother? Damion? All these questions and more flooded his mind as he walked to the bathroom cabinet and took out 4 aspirins. When he came home to pick up some paper work he never expected this! He popped the aspirins into his mouth and swallowed them dry as he went to lie down on his bed. He kept replaying the scene over in his mind. Was this a dream? He pinched himself to make sure.  
  
He would keep this quiet for a while. There was still a slight chance that Damion was just another loony who had escaped from an asylum right? No there was too many coincidences. Maybe he would have a talk with Serena. Maybe.  
  
He fell asleep think of the many ways that he could work something as ludicrous as this into a casual party conversation. He decided that once Serena and him were alone he'd confront her.  
  
And yet how could he bring something up such as this without sounding like a total loony himself?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what did you think? Please e-mail me or review me with criticism or comments or praises what ever! Oh and how did you like the Damion and Darien brother thing?!(Damion, Darien, Endymion they all kinda go together don't you think?) And again I'm sorry for the long wait.  
  
P.s. oh yea and many things are going to get cleared up very soon.  
  
P.s.s oh yea and if you guys like this story or hate it whatever you might want to read my new one its called SECRETS & LIES. It's different from this one (that's why I recommended it to the haters) and the plot isn't as complicated (I think). I only have the prologue out but with my imagination, the help of my friends (you know I'm talking about you Mackenzie!) and the help of my reviewers I might be able to turn it into a damn good story!  
  
Well stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	8. chpt 7

Hi again! Well here's the next chapter! Many, many things will be answered in this chapter! This is probably the best chapter so far in my opinion! Anyway I don't have much to say except 'on with the show'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailormoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her heart started beating faster as she saw him walk in.alone? Rei noticed that Barbie Doll was no where in sight. Yes! Maybe he didn't invite her or maybe he rid himself of her! For the first time today Rei put on a genuine smile. Maybe I should go and keep him company she thought.  
  
She stood up slowly from her chair and started to purposely fix her dress. She did that so that she would draw attention to her figure. The dress was crimson and had a plunging neckline. It went up to lower thigh and had two small slits on the sides. She started to walk slowly towards Darien swaying her hips from side to side as she went.  
  
" Hey Dare," she greeted as she approached him.  
  
" Oh hey Rei," He replied.  
  
" So.where's what's-her-name?" asked Rei briskly touching on the subject. She was in fact curious.  
  
" Serena. She should be arriving soon. Her, Mina, Lita, and Amy said that they were going to take a while to get here," Explained Darien as he looked toward the door.  
  
" Oh," said Rei harshly. So she was coming. And now she was stealing away her friends! Rei noticed Darien staring intently at the restaurant's entrance. By god she would get his attention tonight!  
  
Rei started to loosen up her earring. She had the perfect move to grab his attention.  
  
" Well anyway.Oh I dropped my earring!" Rei dramatized. She bent down picked it up and did what is known as the ' bend and snap'. When she looked around she was happy to see that all the men had intently fixed their gaze on her. All men except Darien! He was still fixated on the entrance.  
  
Rei was about to burst. Wasn't she being obvious enough? What did she need to do? Tape a sign on her head that says ' I want you Darien'? She decided the only way she was going to get his attention was to be blunt.  
  
" Darien I." she was stopped as she noticed four girls walk in.  
  
Darien's eyes grew wide at the sights before him. Everyone else also had their gaze on the girls.  
  
" Wow I didn't think we would be this much of a success," whispered Serena to the girls as they started approaching the crowd. Serena was right to save the dresses.  
  
Lita was wearing a light green dress. The off the shoulder bodice didn't show any cleavage but the dress went up to mid-thigh and was skin tight so it showed off all of her curves.  
  
Mina was wearing a more revealing peach dress. It went to mid-thigh but had a plunging neckline that ended at the top of her stomach. The dress fit her snug but not as tightly as Lita's.  
  
Amy's light blue dress fit her snugly as well and had thick straps and a square cut bodice. It went up to her knees and looked very modest except for the open back that stopped at her lower back.  
  
Serena's dress consisted of the color white and was strapless. It fit her loosely but still brought much attention to her every curve. It went up to mid-thigh and would have looked very ordinary if it weren't for the very regal golden stitching at the top edge bodice.  
  
" Oh my god those dresses are remarkable!" exclaimed an astonished woman as she walked up to the girls.  
  
" Oh yes and the fabric.where did you manage to find such beautiful fabric?" asked another as she too walked up to the girls.  
  
" Well.you see.my.my mother she.well she made them.the fabric.ummm.was given to her from a friend.from a foreign country.which I don't remember," she stuttered as she tried to fabricate a believable lie.  
  
" Wow!" uttered the women in awe.  
  
In all reality each dress was specially made with the official fabric of each of the 4 planets that the girls represented. But of course you could not tell someone that the dress you were wearing was made from a fabric found on the planets thousands of years ago.  
  
" Ladies if you will excuse us we must leave you now," said Serena trying to sound as kind as possible.  
  
" Hi.Mina. Well I was wondering if I could have the honor of getting you a drink?" asked a brown hared brown-eyed man as he approached Mina.  
  
" Hello Kevin.I'd love to dance but." she stopped and looked back at the other girls.  
  
" Go on have fun," Amy said speaking for all the girls.  
  
Mina smiled as she made her way toward the dance floor with Kevin. The rest of the girls followed Serena as she approached Darien and Rei who were still in a bit of shock.  
  
" Sorry we took so long problem was that me and the girls had to alter the dresses. They were in all reality ball gowns that I had stashed away in my closet and since we couldn't find any cheap dresses I decided to just make new dresses out of old ones," explained Serena as she went over to Darien and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" You did a great job but you took a while. I was hoping to walk in with you guys I mean you drew enough attention to your self," teased Darien as he gestured to the crowd.  
  
" Yea but do we look good or what?" asked Lita excitedly as she turned in a 'model' type fashion.  
  
" You girls look superb tonight!" answered Darien.  
  
" Only tonight?" Serena countered in fake outrage.  
  
" Yes unfortunately for you Barbie.only tonight," replied Rei as she emphasized on the word only. Darien looked at her in a cross manner as did Lita and Amy.  
  
" You're just mad because Darien chose a blond over you! Then again I can't see why he wouldn't! You're a stupid black-hared bitch with an ugly personality! Just because Darien doesn't want to be with you doesn't mean that you should lash out on me! It's not my fault that you're so desperate as to not see that he is not attracted to you! See? I can be a bitch too cant I?" roared Serena as she exploded with the fact that Rei referred to her as a doll again. She hadn't meant to go that far and she soon regretted the words that had slipped out but her anger had gotten the best of her.  
  
The whole room grew silent as they witnessed Serena's outburst. Tears started to well up in Rei's eyes. She felt anger and sadness and embarrassed. Her eyes looked up to Darien and Serena once before she turned and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Mina, Lita and Amy looked at each other before running after Rei. Darien looked down at Serena and saw regret and shame.  
  
" Oh God I didn't mean to.I mean I was just.oh God I'm so sorry," whispered Serena as she too ran out of the restaurant.  
  
After a few seconds the music started playing again and everyone was back to conversing. Darien was now left in an awkward position. How could he have not seen it? Now that he thought back Rei was being pretty obvious. First that psycho in his apartment and now this? This just wasn't his night.  
  
He walked out of the restaurant and started to look around for any signs of Serena. He finally found her by the side of the restaurant looking up at the sky arms wrapped around her as tears made their way down her flustered cheeks.  
  
" Serena." said Darien gently as he approached her.  
  
" Darien.I'm so sorry I didn't mean to burst like that.Rei didn't deserve that.I'm sorry for ruining your boss's party.and." Darien wrapped his arms around her and stopped her from saying anything further. Serena nuzzled her head to his chest and cried softly.  
  
" Shh.Rei was a bit out of line and you didn't ruin anything.if anything you made the party that much more exciting for the bystanders.shh.its okay," comforted Darien as he ran his hand through her hair. Her crying soon became small hiccups and he decided now would be a good time to go find Rei.  
  
" Come on let's go find Rei," he whispered as he lifted her chin.  
  
They walked around and soon found all four girls in the middle of the parking lot. Serena decided to stay behind awhile so that Darien could talk to Rei in private.  
  
" Girls do you think you can keep Serena company while I speak to Rei?" asked Darien signaling the girls to leave. The girls getting the message went to go stand by Serena and comfort her.  
  
" Rei I.I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt that way about me.actually I think I did but I guess I didn't want to admit it. I mean we've been friends forever and I really do have feelings for you.but they're not the same as the ones you have for me. I.I'm in love but its not with you.please don't torment Serena for our feelings towards one and other," pleaded Darien as he lifted Rei's chin so that she was looking straight at him.  
  
" I'm sorry for that but I have feelings for you. I love you even if you don't love me. And I cant help but feel threatened by Serena," Rei said hiccuping a bit as she admit her feelings once and for all.  
  
Darien grabbed Rei and embraced her in a hug. Rei held on to him tightly as tears squeezed themselves out from her closed eyes.  
  
It hurts so badly when the one man you love rejects you. Rei's stomach felt hollow and she just wanted to stay in Darien's arms forever. Serena took this moment to approach the two. She cleared her throat softly.  
  
" Rei.I'm so, so sorry for what I said in there.you didn't deserve it at all. I just hate it when I'm treated like trash and most of the times when it happens I can't do anything about it. So I took everything out on you. I know how it feels to have your heart broken by rejection and I'm sorry to make it even worse," Serena said as a few tears slipped down her face.  
  
Rei looked up at Serena and saw sincerity. Rei realized that Serena too did not deserve being treated like garbage. With much difficulty Rei left Darien's side and went to embrace Serena.  
  
" You were right.the whole time you were right. And I did deserve it.I deserved to hear the truth," said Rei as she too shed a few tears.  
  
After a few minutes the girls let go of each other and looked at each other. The both started chuckling a bit as they whipped away their almost dried up tears. They sniffled a bit and then looked up at Darien.  
  
" I think we're ready to return to the party Dare," said Serena as she hugged Rei's shoulders.  
  
" Yes but first we must take a trip to the ladies room to freshen up," stated Rei as she and Serena started walking toward the entrance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Where did I put that stupid container!" Rei thought to herself as she started dumping out all of the continents in her purse. She had to leave the party early because she had forgotten to give Amy the evidence that needed to be examined. Amy had insisted on coming with her to get it over and done with.  
  
" Ha found it!" Rei said aloud as she placed it near Amy's microscope. She now started placing all of her things back in her purse. She was about to leave the office when Amy came in.  
  
" Okay Ames its all set. I put the evidence near your microscope. I'll be in my office if you need me," she said.  
  
" Your still upset about tonight," it was more a statement than a question.  
  
" Yea.but I'll get over it.eventually," answered Rei quietly as she left for good.  
  
After Amy was sure that Rei had gone to her office she got down to work. She looked over at her microscope and noticed that there were two items there. A red bush and a small glass container.  
  
" I wasn't aware that there were two items that needed to be inspected," Whispered Amy to herself.  
  
Even so she took the glass container, which contained some sample blood, and distributed into a machine to see if it matched up with the blood found at the crime scene.  
  
They now had a main suspect. Her name was Molly Fisher. She had been found straddling her husband, as he lay almost breathless on the bed. They had caught her because there next door neighbor had seen someone break into the house through the back door.  
  
When the police had interrogated her she had said that she broke in through the back door because she had left her house key at home. When she went up stairs to check on her husband she had found him breathless and very pale. She had thought that he was choking so she straddled him and tried to get him to breathe again and that's when the police came in. Yet when they asked her where she'd been that night she said that she was out with a friend but she did not enclose the name or any further information. That's what gave her away. So they had drawn her blood for inspection.  
  
Amy now stood from the stool where she had been sitting at and went to her computer to see the results of the test. On the screen it had all the information and unfortunately at the top of the screen it said negative. They were two different types of blood.  
  
" So if it's not Molly then who could it be?" Amy asked herself as she went over to take the next sample.  
  
She inspected the hair from the brush and the hair found at the crime scene under the microscope and came up with a perfect match! She whooped inwardly.  
  
" Rei get over here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. After a few seconds Rei came bursting in through the door.  
  
" What.what ha.happened?" asked Rei in between breaths of air.  
  
" We have a match! Molly's blood was negative but the second suspects hair was a match!" explained Amy excitedly. At that moment Rei's face went from excitement to confusion.  
  
" Second suspect? What are you talking about Amy.Molly is the only suspect," Rei now gave Amy a questioning look.  
  
" What are you talking about? I just finished analyzing the hair on the brush," stated Amy also confused.  
  
Amy walked over to the counter and held up the brush. Rei's breath caught in her throat. That was her brush. She must have accidentally placed it near the microscope when she was digging through her purse.  
  
" Amy.that's my brush," Rei whispered in shock.  
  
Amy was now completely confused. She didn't find any hair that resembled that of Rei's. The hair that she inspected was blonde.  
  
" But I didn't find any black hair Rei.it was a match with the blonde hair found on the scrunchy. Are you sure it's your brush?" asked Amy again a bit doubtful.  
  
" Oh dear God!" stammered Rei.  
  
Rei.what?" asked Amy her patience and curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
" You can't find any of my hair on it because I cleaned it out this morning and haven't used it since," explained Rei.  
  
" But Rei I found." She was interrupted by Rei who clearly wasn't finished.  
  
" The only person today that has used that brush.is Serena. She borrowed it when we went to the bathroom to freshen up," stated Rei in awe. Amy's mouth was agape from what she just heard.  
  
" Oh my goodness.Rei are you positive?" asked Amy in terror. She received her answer when she saw the horror stricken gaze on Rei's face.  
  
" I'll call Darien," Rei whispered as she went over to the phone and dialed a well-known number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The people were all laughing as Darien told one of his witty jokes. Rei and Serena had freshened up but Rei and Amy had to leave early. Rei had been a little hesitant toward Serena but was opening up to her by the minute.  
  
Serena was glad that she was gaining Rei's trust. She really hadn't meant to explode but now she was glad that she did. Serena took a sip of her Champaign when all of a sudden she froze.  
  
" Serena are you okay?" asked Darien breaking the laughter that the small group had been producing.  
  
" Huh? Oh.I'm sorry what?" asked Serena an edge of fear in her voice.  
  
Darien started to look in the direction where Serena had been staring. He saw nothing out of the unusual but sensed that something was wrong.  
  
" Nothing you just looked a little spooked.you okay?" asked Darien again.  
  
" Ummm yea I'm okay.listen will you excuse me for a moment," she said as she walked away quickly.  
  
Mina looked up at Darien as if to show him that she too felt that something was wrong. Lita looked up at Mina who in return nodded.  
  
" Ladies and gentleman please excuse me as well this Champaign is having its affect on me," said Darien as he went to go find Serena.  
  
He was about to round the corner when he over heard Serena's voice and another who sent a chill up his spine.  
  
" Damion! What are you doing here?" whispered Serena urgently a hint of annoyance and fear mixed in.  
  
" I should be asking you the same question. And my dear Serenity what on the gods green earth are you wearing!" asked Damion in outrage.  
  
" Its.it's a dress.I.I made it out of the ball gowns I had.laying around," stuttered Serena as she squirmed under Damion's gaze. She started lowering her dress as if she were a small girl caught by her father. Damion now moved closer to Serena and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
" Ahh." cried Serena in pain.  
  
" You know how I feel about something as revealing as this," he said as he ran his hand down the front of her breast.  
  
" I'm sorry.I won't do it again," she pleaded as she tried to release her hair from his grip.  
  
" And I bet that next your going to tell me that you wont ever see Endymion as long as I'm around?" he bit sarcastically tightened his grip on her hair so that she looked straight at him.  
  
Tears started to make themselves threw her eyes and Darien was just about to pounce on Damion but was beat to it by Serena. All of a sudden Serena pounced on Damion and drew her lips to his. She started kissing him with as much tongue as she could muster before she knew that she would throw up. She drew back breathless and looked up into his eyes.  
  
" You know you're the only one for me. Endymion couldn't amount to half the man you are.he's just a bit of entertainment for me," she purred as seductively as she could.  
  
Damion moaned in admiration as he nipped at her lips. Darien infuriated started to walk away disgusted by this newfound information. As he was approaching the group his cell phone started to ring. He was in no mood for more bad news.  
  
" Hello," he said angrily to the person on the other line.  
  
" Darien.I don't know how to say this." Rei stuttered. He could her the fear and anger in her voice. He was now expecting her to tell him that Molly was innocent.  
  
" Let me guess Molly isn't the one?" he asked sardonically.  
  
" No.but we.we know who is," Rei stated stuttering once again.  
  
" Darien.It's Serena." Darien was silent for a moment not sure he heard right.  
  
" What?" he asked his head spinning with anger and confusion. Much like the feeling he had when that psycho approached him. He took Rei's silence as the answer.  
  
He hung up the phone and stared at it. All the events from today made there way into his head as he jammed his cell phone into his pocket. Anger and depression and complete disbelief were the emotions that took over.  
  
He walked out side to the parking lot and screamed. He received stares from the few people that were walking by but he didn't care. How could she do this to him? Why? So many questions swam in his head, which didn't help to calm him. He decided that he needed to calm himself. She would get what was coming to her.  
  
***  
  
Darien glared at Serena as she made her way back into the group. She looked at him and sensed that something was wrong but smiled anyway.  
  
" I'm sorry I took so long.there was a long line at the bathroom," she lied as she fixed her hair a bit.  
  
Darien spent the rest of the evening staring at Serena. His anger almost got the best of him and he was about to scream when she started joking about monogamy and how men were less to follow by that word. She was the one that led him on and then went on to say that he was just entertainment.  
  
" Darien.can we please leave? I'm getting a bit tired," asked Serena.  
  
Darien in return nodded his head and went to go fetch his coat. What had gotten into him? He had been acting very strange. Serena said good bye to everyone and headed for the parking lot.  
  
Once there she found Darien already seated in the driver's seat of his car. She walked over to the passenger's side and sat down. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Darien had his gaze fixed on the rode a look of seriousness in his eyes.  
  
Serena too had her gaze fixed out the window thinking of the events of the night. She then started reading the signs that she passed by when she realized that they were heading in the wrong direction. She then noticed that they were approaching Darien's apartment building.  
  
" Darien.why are we heading to your apartment?" asked Serena a little shocked by the silence that she received. As soon as the car stopped she jumped out. Darien strode over to her grabbed her wrists and started dragging her up the stairs.  
  
" Darien.is this some kind of joke because if it is." before Serena could finish she was pushed into the apartment.  
  
Serena immediately became accustomed to the darkness. She noticed that Darien had locked the door and was staring at her, anger written all over his face.  
  
He went over to her pinned her to the wall his face centimeters away from Serena's. She gasped fear written clearly in her eyes. Darien's breath came out ragged as he looked at her. Anger, and fear and lust took over as he slammed his lips to hers.  
  
Serena's fear grew and she started to flail her arms wildly. She then started to hit him in the chest but to no avail. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. As she remembered. Remembered the night that had destroyed her happiness.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
His hands made their way up her shirt as he urgently squeezed her breasts. Her tears were coming out one after another and still he did not cease his actions. His lips covered hers invading her mouth harshly.  
  
She pounded his shoulders and chest but he still wouldn't let her go. His lips now made themselves down her neck and collarbone until they reached her breast. He started to suckle them through the thin layer of her dress.  
  
She felt the need to gag and to scream but she couldn't. Her voice was gone and all she could do was cry. He looked up at her. Eyes burning with lust as he flicked her nipple one more time before letting go.  
  
" Doesn't this feel good? Ummm I never knew an inhabitant of the moon could taste so good," he murmured taking her other breast into his mouth.  
  
He lifted up her flowing skirt and stared at her womanhood hungrily. She could feel the pressure of the gods building on her as he moved closer and closer to her virginity.  
  
" Stop.please stop.please," she begged softly tears and hiccuping making her pause in between.  
  
" But don't you want to know what it feels like to be a real whore?" he asked her nastily as he ran his tongue down her navel. Her tears exceeded.  
  
Why aren't you here to rescue me? I need you my knight? She asked hoping that somehow he could read her thoughts.  
  
His lips now lifted off her skin and for a moment she thought that he would stop. She then heard the sound of a zipper and the crumple of pants being thrown across the room.  
  
She felt an intrusion on her feminine lips and realized what he was doing. She gasped in terror and squeezed her eyes as tight as she possibly could. Her tears became wails of pain as he entered her. There was a hot and stinging sensation as he exited her and plunged into her once again.  
  
She could hear the thunder and the pounding of the heavens as the gods made their anger known. She heard the rain and hail pounding furiously at the ceiling and still he did not even look as if he cared.  
  
He moaned wildly and started to make appalling noises making his pleasure known to the gods. She couldn't take it much longer and she vomited. Spewing everything on the floor and making him draw out of her.  
  
He now took her wrists and flung her to the wall. Her tears kept running down her face as the reality set in. She had entwined in sexual intercourse out of marriage. She was no longer the beholder of the moons power. Was no longer protected by it. She was no longer the pure innocent and happily in love person that she was just hours ago.  
  
He came up to her again lifted her neck forcefully and looked in her eyes. She saw the evil grin of satisfaction on his face.  
  
" I hope you like immortality because that's my gift to you," he muttered evilly as he grabbed her and started molesting her once again. She couldn't take it much longer.  
  
" Just leave me alone! I hate you!" she screamed.  
  
~* END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
" Why Damion why? Just let go of me! Stop! Stop!" she cried as she pushed Darien off of her. They had ended up on his bed.  
  
" Did you touch them the way you just touched me Serena? Huh? Did you moan in pleasure just as you were doing with me?" asked Darien in resentment. Serena had now scurried to the corner of the room.  
  
" Wh.What? What.are yo.you.talking.about," she said in between a tremendous amount of tears.  
  
" Cut the bull shit Serena or should I say Serenity! Do you love sex that much that you have to sleep with half the men in New York? You disgust me!" he screamed as he started to put on his pants.  
  
Serena's eyes became wide with horror. He called her Serenity! Oh god he knew! Her tears became more constant as she looked down and realized that she was completely naked. She then tried to cover herself as best as possible, which angered Darien beyond extent.  
  
" Don't act like an innocence because I know that you're far beyond that! So tell me I'm curious how did you manage not to leave a single strand of evidence behind?" he bit sarcastically as he buttoned his pants.  
  
" I.I." she had run out of words. Her voice was once again stuck in her throat.  
  
" Oh no don't tell me let me guess. See I'm used to trying to figure out what goes on in the mind of a psycho. Lets see you always make sure that the men have no other plan scheduled the day you take them out. You know so that no one knows that they even have a date. So you take him out and he invites you in. Being the slut that you are you agrees and you take care of your business. You then make it your business to clean after yourself, make sure you leave no memoirs behind. Not that you have to do much because you were probably wearing gloves, socks and maybe even a wig. Then you simply pack up and leave the apartment unseen unheard," he theorized. His tone was full of sarcasm and anger and something else that Serena couldn't make out. By the way Serena looked down at the floor he knew he was right.  
  
" But wait I'm not finished. This job takes a lot of effort so you couldn't have done it alone.Oh no there had to be an accomplice. Maybe it was your pimp friend Damion or even Endymion who ever the fuck he is because he sure as hell isn't me," he spat at her.  
  
Her tears turned into ones of shame and misery rather than those of fear. He was right to say all those things about her. She was a slut and a whore and a psycho.  
  
" And yet you sit there like some stupid bitch like everything is okay. You make me believe that you have feelings for me when I know that's all bull. Well what do you have to say now?" he asked none of the anger leaving his tone.  
  
Serena felt like trash. She just wanted to die. She didn't deserve to live and yet she had been living for over a thousand years.  
  
" I'm sorry," she said below a whisper.  
  
" What was that? Did I just here trash speak?" he asked coarsely. He went over to her and roughly picked her up by her arms.  
  
" I loved you! Why didn't you just finish me off like you did the rest of them Huh?" he asked still in a bit of a tantrum.  
  
" Because I love you too! Because I can't stand being without you!" she yelled, tears fogging her vision.  
  
" You're a lying, back stabbing, sleazy bitch! Why is it that you love to mess with peoples lives!" he yelled still staring into her tear- drenched eyes.  
  
" I said I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry! Don't you think I regret what I do! I regret it every fucking moment of my everlasting life! Yes I know I'm a slut and a whore and yes even a psycho but that doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you for more than millennia already! Damn you if I wouldn't have fallen in love with you non- of this would have happened but I couldn't help myself! God I hate it that you're the only person that makes me feel happy and sad at the same fucking time! I hate it that around you I feel like my old self again. And I hate it.I hate it that your too good for me!" she yelled more tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
Darien's eyes softened some but they still contained hostility. Now he had even more questions. Some of the things she said just confused him to no end. Everlasting life? Over a millennia?  
  
Serena noticed the confusion in his face and sighed. Her tears were now starting to dissipate leaving hiccups in their place.  
  
" You've got many things to remember and I can't help you do that," she whispered as she made her way out of his arms. She slipped on her dress and grabbed her purse that was laying on the nightstand.  
  
She looked back at Darien who was looking at her in bewilderment. She then turned and walked out of his room. Darien heard the door open and close making him aware of the fact that Serena had left.  
  
His cell phone rang for the second time tonight. He picked it up automatically knowing who it was.  
  
" Come by my apartment tomorrow morning I'll explain everything then," he said as he hung up not letting Rei answer. He didn't feel like explaining so many bizarre events at the moment.  
  
Darien's head ached tremendously and he just wanted everything to change back to the way they once were. Normal and unquestionable.  
  
He took off his pants and went to lie down on his bed. Questions were making their way into his head at lightning speed. He fell asleep thinking of them and of Serena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow that was longer than I expected it to be. I still don't know how crystal_rose can write over 40 pages for a chapter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.and if you didn't.keep it to yourself! LOL just kidding. You guys all know how I love reviews and constructive criticism so fire away. 


	9. chpt 8

Well Hello! Thought I disappeared didn't you? Well no as you can see I am here. Well here is the chapter you have all been awaiting! Hope you like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Serena trudged out of bed to answer it. She expected it to be Nephrite or Damion but she never expected the woman that stood in front of her.  
  
" Mina?" asked Serena in a bit of shock.  
  
All Mina could do was stare at Serena in admiration. Tears blurred her vision as she ran into Serena's arms. Serena stood there in shock wondering what had gotten into Mina.  
  
" I remember! I really remember!" she whispered through tears of joy. Serena's eyes became three times their normal size. After finally registering everything she hugged Mina back. After a few seconds Serena backed away from Mina and looked at her.  
  
" Venus," stated Serena small tears escaping her eyes.  
  
" Serenity," stated Mina in the same manner grabbing Serena into another embrace. Serena and Mina then sat on the couch whipping away their tears.  
  
" When did you remember?" asked Serena as she held Mina's hands.  
  
" Yesterday after the party. I was in my car and I all of a sudden blanked out. When I awoke all of it was revealed," explained Mina sniffling a little.  
  
" You were always the first to know everything," joked Serena trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" Yea well that's because I was the one to start everything!" she laughed. Serena stopped laughing and looked at Mina seriously.  
  
" Mina.you can't tell anyone! If you see Darien or any of the girls you cant say a word!" said Serena forcefully.  
  
" But.why? They should know!" asked Mina.  
  
" It's against the rules of the gods. The gods would reincarnate you guys but with no memory of your previous lives. They said that you guys would have to remember on your own time. I've already broken too many of their rules.I don't wish to break any more of them," explained Serena looking down at her lap.  
  
" All right I won't tell anyone," agreed Mina.  
  
" Well I better get going.they're probably waiting for me," stated Mina as she got up from the couch.  
  
" What do you mean ' They're waiting for me'?" asked Serena as she stood up as well.  
  
" Darien said he would explain what happened last night between the two of you. Don't worry I'll try not to defend you Serenity," said Mina heading for the door.  
  
" Thank you," whispered Serena as she saw Mina heading down the stairs. Serena closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.  
  
" They are starting to remember. Dammit," She whispered to herself as she headed for her room. She turned on her TV and switched it to CNN.  
  
" Today there have been 20 more Edolon cases located in New York, Florida, and Pennsylvania. It seems like this person is not working alone but in a group." the rest of the report was forgotten as Serena's hands started to shake.  
  
" Twenty.twenty cases? Damion never does more than five in a week! Oh god.oh god no! Not now I need more time! No dammit!" yelled Serena as she stood from her bed. She went to her closet put on a pair of shorts and a shirt and headed out the door of her apartment.  
  
She started running toward an abandoned parking lot. She tripped and fell flat on the floor. Tears were brimming down her cheeks as she got up and began running again. She arrived at the parking lot and stood in the middle of it. She closed her eyes and started concentrating really hard. Tears still falling she uttered the words ' Moon transportation activate'. She shone white and silver and in seconds she couldn't be found in the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four girls were sitting on the couch listening intently to Darien's explanation. Well three girls were listening intently; one was trying not to yell at her ignorant friends. Darien finished and all the girls just stared at him.  
  
" What a conniving little bitch! I knew I didn't like her for a reason!" yelled Rei breaking the silence. Mina gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand it when people talked about Serenity like that.  
  
" Your right Rei I should have listened to you I'm sorry. I don't know why I just couldn't stay away from her," apologized Darien in a stern voice. Mina couldn't help but giggle at that.  
  
" What on earth do you find so amusing?" asked Lita.  
  
" Who me.nothing.nothing at all.ummm.something tickled me that's all.yea," stuttered Mina as she shrunk into the couch. ' I'm going to have to stop doing that' she said to herself.  
  
" Well what are we going to do about this?" asked Amy speaking for the first time that morning.  
  
" Well its obvious we." Lita trailed off and she all of a sudden felt fatigued. She then fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes momentarily.  
  
" Lita? Lita are you okay? Lita?" asked a frantic Rei as she smacked Lita's face lightly. Lita's eyes opened and she looked around the room.  
  
" Oh my god. Oh my god no you guys we cant.she didn't.Oh my god," whispered Lita as her eyes became wide. Mina hurriedly went to her side and lifted her from the couch.  
  
" I'll.I'll take her to Darien's room so that.she can ummm.lay down," said Mina leading Lita out of the room.  
  
" But.no.Endymion? Oh my God Mars? Am I dreaming?" asked Lita as she entered Darien's room.  
  
" No! Your not dreaming this is all reality! Do you remember?" asked Mina urgently as she closed the door and went over to Lita.  
  
" Yes! Yes I remember! Oh my God Serena is.Serenity.Darien.Endymion? Oh boy!" exclaimed Lita as she put her hand to her head.  
  
" Yes I know! But you have to swear not to tell a single soul about the past! Serenity specifically told me to keep this under cover.got that?" asked Mina shaking Lita out of her trance.  
  
" She's.she's alive.Serenity she.she's back! I'm.I'm back!" tears of joy blurred Lita's vision.  
  
" I know.I know," said Mina as she hugged her tightly.  
  
" You have to go out there as if nothing's happened. Do you think you can handle that?" asked Mina as she wiped away the brunette's tears. She received a nod in return and they both stood to go back to the living room.  
  
" What happened?" asked Darien in exasperation.  
  
" Nothing.absolutely nothing. She was just a bit shocked that's all," lied Mina as she sat down next to Lita.  
  
" Well now that your all informed.what the hell are we going to do about this? I don't think I could lock Serena up," stated Amy looking down at the carpet.  
  
" What? What the Hell do you mean you ' don't think you could lock her up'? She's a fucking murderer! And a seductress! She gives woman a bad name!" shouted Rei.  
  
" Rei you don't even know what the fuck your saying! She's.she's not like that!" yelled Lita as she stood to confront Rei. Everyone stared in awe at Lita.  
  
" Lita your suppose to go with the flow remember?" whispered Mina menacingly.  
  
" She's still in a bit of shock." stated Mina as she stood with Lita.  
  
" Bullshit! I can't believe you guys are so damn ignorant!" shouted Lita. Lita then grabbed her purse and left the apartment building. Mina stood and went to find her.  
  
Rei stared in anger at the two and turned her attention back to Darien. He too had an expression of anger yet he seemed confused as well. Amy started to massage her temples because of an incoming headache.  
  
" See! She even brain washed them!" shouted Rei after recovering her composer.  
  
" Guys you know what.we'll think this over later on today I have a huge headache and I have to think," said Amy standing up to leave.  
  
" I'll see you guys later," she opened the door and left leaving Rei and Darien alone.  
  
" Dammit!" exclaimed Darien as he started to massage the bridge of his nose.  
  
" I'm sorry Darien," said Rei softly as she kneeled down in front of him.  
  
" No I'm sorry Rei. I should have listened to you," said Darien looking up at Rei for the first time.  
  
He stared into Rei's fiery violet eyes. He saw anger and sadness and.love. Darien kept staring at her and before he knew it he was inching forward. Rei looked up at him too and started moving forward. Before they registered what was going on their lips met. Darien's hands entangled themselves in Rei's ebony hair as he licked her lower lip. Rei's lips parted and gave Darien access to her mouth.  
  
Darien stood along with Rei and they walked toward the couch, their mouths still scavenging. Rei lay down with Darien on top of her and she started unbuttoning her blouse. Darien parted Rei's legs as his mouth started tracing kisses down her neck. He unbuckled his pants and started to kiss Rei once again. Rei let out a moan of pleasure as Darien thrust into her.  
  
Darien opened his eyes and stared into violet ones. His eyes became three times their normal size as he realized who it was that he was ravishing. He stood up forcefully and put on his pants. He covered his face with his hands and let out a groan of frustration.  
  
" Rei I.we cant.It's just.I'm sorry," he said the last part in a whisper.  
  
Rei's eyes started to water and silent tears started to run down her cheeks. At first she just lay there staring at Darien. She stood up abruptly started buttoning up her blouse and pulled down her skirt. Her breathing became shallow as her tears started to exceed. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, she took one last look at Darien and slammed the door shut.  
  
Rei raced toward her car in desperation. How could he do that to her? Why wouldn't he give himself to her? She loved him dammit. Rei entered her car and broke out in tears. She hit the steering wheel once and turned on her car. She could still feel where he had entered her and she went into a rage. She hated him, she hated herself for loving him and she hated that bitch Serena. She put her car into drive and drove off toward her house. They would both pay for hurting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena ran up the steps and into the mansion. She raced toward the hall and barged into Damion's office.  
  
" Twenty? In less than a week?" asked Serena in shock. She had made sure to wipe away her tears before she entered his office. She now made sure to look as normal as she could.  
  
" Yes.didn't you know? We're almost at our goal," stated Damion an evil smirk placed on his face. Serena was afraid that he'd say that. Serena tried to hold back her tears.  
  
" But.But we've only been doing this for what.two.three years? Are.are you sure we are ready?" asked Serena not being able to keep the desperation from her voice.  
  
" Your right we're not ready.not yet anyway," said Damion an evil glint in his eye. Serena decided to breathe. At least this buys me some time thought Serena.  
  
" Yes.we still have a few more people on our list before we're ready," he stated turning his back on Serena.  
  
" How many more people?" Serena asked in a squeaky voice. She cleared her throat to make it look as if her voice had cracked when in all reality she was breaking down. She took a deep breath.  
  
" Oh not many about.six more," replied Damion evilly. Serena's breath caught in her throat she couldn't help but start to panic. She knew what five people he was talking about.  
  
Serena couldn't comprehend what was happening after that moment. // Lights flashed blood spewed//. Serena started to slowly walk toward Damion a far away look in her eyes. // "Hey look my whore is crying.awe" he said caustically, Beryl by his side//. She was centimeters away from him. // " Serenity move!" yelled a petrified Endymion//. She leaned against him softly staring up into his blue eyes. They held a great amount of lust and greed and wickedness. // He pushed her out of the way and took the blow.not even realizing that she was immortal//. Damion smirked and pushed her forward so that she molded into him.  
  
Serena kissed him fiercely. She heard Damion moan and suddenly bit his bottom lip until she could taste his blood. Damion let out a groan of pain and broke the kiss to look into Serena's eyes angrily.  
  
What he saw there scared him. She had a look of unadulterated hatred. Her eyes held a powerful fire and yet she looked frightened. With a small shriek she slapped him. Damion's head swung to the side. He turned back, shocked at Serena's action. The shock was soon replaced by anger. He grabbed her arms and flung her toward the wall.  
  
Serena hit the wall with much force and fell back on the floor. Damion walked up to her slowly straddling her. Serena's eyes fluttered open and she started to panic. She felt claustrophobic and faint. She started to pound his chest hard and tried to move her legs but it served to no avail.  
  
" Does this not remind you of our first encounter?" asked Damion coldly.  
  
" The only difference is that back then you wore something sensible," he said harshly as he looked down at her attire. Serena for the first time today took notice in what she was wearing and mentally cursed herself. Now he was going to give her hell.  
  
Damion ripped her shirt to reveal a transparent white bra. He smiled seductively and bent down toward her ear. At the feel of his hot breath she felt herself cringe in disgust.  
  
" Although I see nothing wrong with this," he whispered passing his hand over her breasts.  
  
He clasped them and squeezed harshly. He smiled as he received a shout of pain from her. Then with a swift motion her ripped her bra releasing her breast. He bent down and started to bite on her nipple.  
  
Tears started to stream down her face. She bit her lower lip to keep from sobbing. Damion now slid down her shorts and underwear. He looked at her hungrily and in a harsh motion thrust into her. Serena bit her lip so hard that she started to taste her own blood.  
  
" Now.doesn't this seem familiar? I wonder if I'll feel this good while I'm fucking your friends and sucking their energy at the same time," he pondered in a husky voice as he slammed into her one more time.  
  
Serena's eyes shot open at his statement. By God he would not hurt her friends again. She looked in his eyes and with a sudden surge of energy pushed him off. Tears were still streaming down her face but anger took over the pain in her eyes. She stood from the corner that he had backed her up into and just stared at him.  
  
Serena's eyes closed and she made a look of concentration. She glowed slightly and let out all the power she could muster. Damion, taken aback by her performance, was thrown against the wall.  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open and she looked drained. She limply grabbed the remainder of her clothing and jogged out of Damion's office.  
  
He stood and stared at the door the fires of anger consuming him. The flame quickly dissipated when he realized whom it was that he was angry at. He fell to his knees and started to sob.  
  
He loved her so much that it hurt. She would never love him in return and it was all his brothers fault. He stood from the floor and walked over to his chair. He would make her love him. He would soon rule the universe with her by his side and no one would stop him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well.what did you think? This one wasn't as long as the others and I am terribly sorry for that but I am working on other projects also. I hope you understand. Well if you have anything to say leave a review or email me at miniprincess1@aol.com. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Hey all you readers!  
  
Well as you can see this is not an update. I'm sad to say that there will not be an update for a while. I am putting my fic Forever Condemned on hold. One reason is because I am not satisfied with the way the story is going. I would also like to edit it and maybe alter the plot a bit. Sadly I will not edit it right away because one I just started school and it is weighing down on my writing time and two because I have many other stories in my head that I would like to get out there in the open. I'm sorry for those of you that I am disappointing but you are welcome to read my other stories that are sure to come out soon.  
  
Luv always,  
  
~*RENA*~ 


End file.
